League of Shadows
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When mysterious dark forces arrive to Star City, Team Arrow, Tommy Merlyn, Birds of Prey and other groups with powerful resources and allies must come together to defeat them. However, it'll force some of them to question their journey so far and possibly face the darkest corners of their souls and make them question who they are, this might turn them into their own worst enemies.
1. Prologue

**I originally wasn't sure if I would but I decided to write another sequel to _The Dar(h)k War_ and _Merlyn's Redemption_. It will be inspired by _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ video game, _Justice League Dark_ comic book, Marvel's _Shadowland_ comic book, Marvel's _Defenders_ TV series and other entertaining elements.**

 **I haven't decided how long will it be and the updates will probably be irregular, so it might take a while before I get it rolling and it will involve Team Arrow, Birds of Prey, LoA and possibly other characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

 **Hope you have fun**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

 ** _Cambodia_**

An Asian woman in brown jacket was fighting a mysterious figure in black hood but the figure quickly overpowered the woman, stabbing her in the chest with her sword before disappearing as Nyssa approached the woman in brown jacket, who was bleeding out.

"Qan-Nas. Old friend." Nyssa whispered. "What happened?" She tried to hold the bleeding.

"He has awoken, Nyssa." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa frowned.

"The war you're fighting… it's in Star City. He's coming…" Qan-Nas murmured. "He will incur his wrath upon everyone… revenge on all…" She was closing her eyes as Nyssa held her cheeks.

"No, stay awake, you need to tell me more! Come on!"

But Qan-Nas breathed no more as Nyssa screamed, frustrated. "Demon's Head, what will we do?"

"We need to get to Star City quickly. No one is safe." Nyssa whispered.

"But my lady, Al Sah-him's allies and the son of Al Sa-Her may not be enough to protect us…"

"Which is why we'll need to find as many allies as possible." Nyssa ordered. "Track down Slade Wilson and John Constantine."

* * *

Nyssa approached the car as a woman in black hood holding a bow waited for her. "What happened?"

"They got to him first. But I know his next target, he's coming for Star City…" The woman whispered something in Chinese as her face turned into full of horror as Nyssa nodded. "I know we agreed never to take you back but this is serious. We need their help."

"But what about my daughter?" The woman asked.

"She will stay in Nanda Parbat. She's in good hands, I promise, Shado." Nyssa said as she hit the gas. "But we must make haste."

* * *

 ** _Star City_**

It was a normal night for Merlyn as he was chasing a thug, who was jumping from one rooftop to another before Merlyn chased him down.

"Shame on you. Stealing medicine that the ill in the hospital need."

"Oh, come on, man!" The man wailed. "Look, it's not like they have limited supply of it! We need it!"

"To make drugs?" Merlyn snarled. "I don't think so." He hit the man in the face as he grabbed the box full of medicine and left the thief to the authorities.

* * *

 _ **Later, SCPD**_

The thief was in his cell as a woman in white suit and long dark hair approached the bars. "You failed to deliver."

"Look, it's not my fault that Merlyn got to me." The thief said, frightened.

"He and everyone else will be taken care of." The woman assured him. "You need not to worry."

"So, we're good?" The thief asked as the woman smirked.

"Yes. We are." Her eyes turned bloody red as the man paled white as sheet.

* * *

Dinah was writing a report before she heard a scream full of pain. She rushed to the cell to see the man lying to the wall with his eyes burned out and some star symbol burned on his forehead as she covered her mouth in horror. "What the…"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

Arsenal shot a thug down in an alley as he neared him. "When do you guys learn that the streets are better off without you screwing around?"

Suddenly, the man's eyes turned bloody red as he got up and stared at Arsenal, who seemed frightened. " _I… will… be… reborn… this world will be mine… as it should have been… I will fulfill father's legacy… you cannot stop me…_ "

Suddenly, the man collapsed down on the ground, dead as Arsenal swallowed hard and a pit of dread formed in his stomach. "This… cannot be good."

* * *

Merlyn looked at the car of the thief as he looked inside to find a strange orb. As he touched it, suddenly, it glowed in red light as he screamed out in pain, while it started to burn his hand and he tried hard to suppress the excruciating pain before he passed out, not before he saw a blonde man in beige trench coat rushing in and getting him out, talking with strange British accent. " _You bloody fool…_ "

* * *

When Tommy woke up, he was in a small motel room as across him was a blonde man in beige trench coat lighting up his zippo. "Well, Merlyn boy… you really did it this time. You may have condemned Star City to the new age of darkness, mate."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. The Calling

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"You really have no idea what have you done, do you?" Constantine asked.

"What… where…" Tommy gasped, disoriented before he found some star symbol branded on his hand. "What the hell is this? What are you doing here, Constantine?"

Constantine sighed. "There are dark forces coming, mate. That orb that you so recklessly wanted to borrow was Orb of Trigon. An ancient being of pure evil. I had it stored in my house. It started to light like Christmas tree a few weeks back, so I came here to find the probable cause. You shouldn't have touched it without proper protection." His hands started to glow. "Now, you've been marked and the Beast will come for you."

" _The Beast_?" Tommy scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Constantine sighed. "You may have heard the stories about how big bang created the universe or how God created Earth, life, Adam and Eve and so on, we can all speculate whether science or divine forces are at hands but before the _very_ first creation, there was the Beast. A demon of celestial blasphemy, spreading like a cancer. They say he ruled it all, ruthless bastard born of pure evil. That orb was an ancient artifact of immense power, allowing contact the Beast. It belonged to Trigon, his very first follower. Right now, he's rotting in damndest bottom of Hell itself, he really hates my guts, must I add. Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "When the life itself came to be, Adam and Eve and so on and then they were banished to Earth, Trigon, one of Cain's progenies, the Father of Murder, was disgusted with the fact that he would age, that he would die, so he sought ways to be immortal. He was birthed by a human mother and the Beast, disguised as a man.

Then, God and his archangels fought to banish the Beast and it was sent into eternal darkness, however, Trigon vanished. He blended in with the people before they could hunt him down and became a sorcerer resorting to dark arts.

It took a young man and another sorcerer to help defeat him. They banished him into the void and took a look at his secrets, hearing rumors about wells that can grant longevity or statues that can bring magical powers… that's how such dark forces as Lazarus pits or Khushu idols came to be. Trigon sought and wanted to exploit these things and awake the Beast itself.

The young man then found one such pit in Middle East and founded the League of Assassins. However, the pit was already corrupted by Trigon. Bloodlust, insanity, all the crazy and bloody in one package. He was an honorable man at first but by time, he lost his mind. The other man, the sorcerer was trying to discover more ways of summoning magic and had many apprentices. That's how sorcerers came to be. Over the ages, one sorcerer stole from Nanda Parbat the Orb of Trigon but considering it too powerful to wield, he hid it… until your old friend killed him and I confiscated it." Tommy winced. "I wanted to find a way to shut that thing up once and for all, until you _contacted_ the Beast and woke it up. And he'll come for your city."

Tommy paled. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Suicide, leave town, or fight like hell to put that bastard back to sleep." Constantine suggested.

Tommy thought about it for a moment before scoffing. "How can I trust anything you're saying? I know who you are. And I know about Astra Logue."

Constantine glared as he grabbed Tommy by his throat. "Don't you dare say that name again to me, ever again!"

Tommy punched Constantine and shoved him back. "You're just gonna get us all killed! I'll find a way to stop the Beast."

"Not alone you cannot." Constantine scoffed. "His goons are coming to Star City. They're building an army. Damien Darhk had many followers. Darhk was reasonable enough not to mess with the Beast but apparently, his acolytes didn't have as much common sense."

* * *

 _ **Iron Heights**_

China White was being escorted by guards before she noticed a Vietnamese woman dressed as a guard, who discreetly handed her two karambit knives as White was pacing with the guards before she slit one of the guard's throats, while the Vietnamese woman pulled out her claws and slashed the throats of the other men as their wounds were burning with some green acid.

"I didn't believe you would come, Jade." White said.

"It wasn't the right time. Now, they're calling us." Cheshire replied.

"Where are we going?" White asked, intrigued.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"What the hell's going on?" Diggle whispered as he saw the photos of dead people branded with stars on forehead or red eyes before dying that Dinah sent him over.

"This is the sixth body in two weeks, Dig." Thea groaned.

"It's like some kind of mystical mumbo jumbo." Rene nodded.

"It is." Tommy said as he and Constantine entered. "And it's getting serious. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Call Laurel, Barbara and the rest."

Then, the lights flickered before Nyssa al Ghul, Slade Wilson and Shado appeared out of the sudden in the lair. "There are dark forces coming."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

China White was following Cheshire underground as there were men in attire similar to League of Assassins guarding the corridor before the metal door in front of her opened and she entered to see a young man wielding a sword.

"That's her?" Joe asked as Cheshire nodded. "We still need one more."

"We will find him." Cheshire assured him.

"What's going on?" China White scowled before a woman with long dark hair and in suit and alongside her a man in cape, whose face was hidden under the hood approached her and White could feel the chill in the air, apparently, this was a dangerous man.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Pestilence." The woman said as Cheshire nodded.

The hooded man then raised his head and looked at White, who wasn't sure, whether to be frightened or intrigued. " _Do you seek revenge? Upon the vigilantes who have beaten you and humiliated you so many times?_ "

"Yes." White said.

" _Do you seek power? Enough that no man dares to defy you anymore and that you can live as kings and queens with respect you deserve and with wealth and fortune like none compared?_ "

"Yes." White nodded.

" _Do you seek rebirth? Dawn of a new world that you want to mold as you see fit? Where nothing is out of your reach?_ "

"Yes." White nodded again as the hooded figure touched her breasts, while her eyes went crimson red.

" _Then, from now on, you shall be my horseman! Horseman of Famine! Welcome to the League of Shadows!_ "

White gasped out as the figure let her go and she looked at her hands. "I've never felt such power surging through me before…"

"We still need one more horseman." The woman pointed out.

" _I have a man in mind…_ " The figure said. " _But be ready, soon enough, we will bring about change to Star City._ "

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Oliver asked as he, Laurel, Barbara and the rest of Birds of Prey, Sara, Diggle, Thea, Tommy and Team Arrow listened to Nyssa, Shado and Constantine. "An ancient being of pure evil, that created the Lazarus pit has awoken because of you…" He glanced towards Tommy, who winced. "And now he's recruiting followers to help him rise again?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Constantine said. "There have been a lot of mysterious deaths lately."

Curtis went to the computer, checking. "He's right. And something weird happened in Bludhaven…"

"The earthquake?" Helena inquired as Curtis nodded. "I was there with Dick last week on a date when it went down, the city's been on panic since then."

"That was the Beast calling. It's power rising… I sought clues for it to this city and the Merlyn boy hit the bloody alarm clock." He pointed at Tommy again, who glared now. "It will now be looking for followers. It will seek four warriors that will fight for it, and these four warriors will command its legion of warriors."

"Like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Oliver pointed out as Constantine nodded.

"Something so sinister ought to show some clues sooner or later, does it?" Laurel asked.

"It ought to but… you should get ready." Shado warned. "And those who've been exposed to the pit…" She looked at Tommy, Sara and Thea wearily. "You of all people should be _extra_ careful."

* * *

 ** _Later at night_**

Merlyn was on rooftop on a watch as usual as he heard a scream of a woman in an alley and saw muggers attacking her, while he jumped at them and took them down.

* * *

 ** _The following day, elsewhere in Star City_**

Rachel was in her car, stuck in a traffic jam as in the passenger seat was a fifteen-year girl. "Damn it." She banged the car horn.

"You think Mom's gonna be OK?" The girl asked, worried.

"I hope." Rachel sighed.

"Why didn't you want to come back to Star City?" The girl asked.

"Let's just say I didn't leave some things with my friends here on best of terms. It's all my fault and… I don't know how to make it right. I've tried…" Rachel sighed. "But honestly, it doesn't feel like if it's enough and I don't know what else to do, Annie."

"I think they just need time." Annie assured her.

* * *

A man around forty years old, in a suit, was in a gallery hall as an Asian woman approached him, while he was enjoying a small string orchestra playing. The Asian woman was about to speak up as the man interrupted her by raising his hand before the orchestra finished its last tune.

Then, another woman, a brunette approached him. "Mr. Cain, thank you for your donation to the Philharmonic. It should about cover the remodeling."

"A small price to pay in the grand scheme." Cain nodded. "If you will excuse me, I would like to speak with my guest in private." He told the brunette as she left Cain and the Asian woman alone.

* * *

"Any progress?" Cain asked the Asian woman.

"The Beast is getting impatient, David." The Asian woman said. "It still needs one more horseman for our plan to work."

"All in due time." Cain said calmly as he drank his glass of wine.

"There's another problem." The Asian woman added as Cain raised his brows. "Merlyn has brought allies. Oliver Queen is alive. He called in Rip Hunter's band of misfits and Laurel Lance's cheerleader team. And from what our scouts can tell, the Detective and his disciples have set their gaze here too. Shouldn't we accelerate our schedule?"

Cain sighed. "That's exactly what Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk did. All in haste and impatience… and eventually they failed. I believe that patience is a virtue." He assured the Asian woman. "If the Beast truly was impatient, you and I would not be talking, would we?" The Asian woman nodded. "Have we found our marks?"

"I believe so." The Asian woman said. "Thea Queen, Sara Lance, Thomas Merlyn."

"They're our candidates?" Cain raised his brows. "I expected more…"

"One more horseman and we'll have our army complete." The Asian woman said.

"Not yet." Cain said. "Has Iron Heights reinforced its security?"

"They haven't recovered from the last attack." The Asian woman said.

"Then bring Derek Sampson into the League of Shadows. His invincibility will prove itself useful. You've served the Beast's cause loyally, Lady Shiva. All in due time." Cain smiled at her.

Then, the entire city started to tremble for a few moments, like if it was an earthquake. "The Beast is not pleased." Shiva said nervously.

* * *

Rachel banged the horn angrily as she was still stuck in traffic before the road under her car crumbled and the car flipped over and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Starling General**_

Tommy was doing a shift as usual before his pager bleeped.

* * *

He entered the room and froze as he saw Rachel's face, while she froze too. "Rachel."

"T… Connor." Rachel corrected herself quickly.

"You know each other?" Annie asked.

"Yeah… sort of." Rachel nodded. "I didn't know you still work here."

Tommy seethed before taking a breath and composing himself and checking Annie's arm. "You're Annie, right? Rachel's sister?"

"Yeah." Annie nodded.

"I think it's just sprained." Tommy assured her as he put some cream on the wound and bandaged it. "Off you go. I'd like to see check in on your sister too."

Annie left as Tommy and Rachel were alone in the room in private, while Tommy glared, still bitter from the fact that she had been spying on him as he tried to suppress the pain in his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Tommy…" Rachel sighed, trying to hold back tears. "I… didn't come here for you." Tommy narrowed his eyes. "I'll admit, I did consider checking in on you but I wasn't sure you wanted to see me again. I came here to see my Mom. She's here in hospital, Tommy."

"Your Mom?" Tommy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I never lied about my past or who I was, Tommy." Rachel said. "You know she's sick."

"And she's here?" Tommy asked as Rachel nodded. "What's her real name?"

"Karen Rhodes." Rachel said. "I told you, ' _Rhodes_ ' was Mom's maiden name. Like I said, I never lied about my past."

Tommy nodded. "I'll check with the records." He shined flashlight in Rachel's eyes. "Pupils fine. I think you should be OK. Now you can go, I'll tell you where your Mom is." He tried to quickly brush her off as Rachel held his hand.

"Tommy, wait." Rachel said. "I… know I may not have any right to and I know I've already said it before but I'm sorry for everything. Believe me, I've hated myself every single day for lying to you and I wouldn't bear the thought of you hating me for what I did." She said as Tommy heard the pain in her tone. "I'm not expecting that things can go the way they were before between us… but I want another chance to at least start over. I know that we may not go back to how it was between us… but I still want you in my life. At least I want a chance to make things right. I know I hurt your feelings but at least give me that. I'm not on any mission, and I have no hidden agenda. I just want to at least try to fix things as much as I can between us. And between Diggle and everyone else. What we had was as real to me as it was to you and I want to fix it. Please. I know I have a long way to go but I hope I can earn your trust back at least." She begged as she was trying to hold back tears.

Tommy looked at her for a long minute, considering. He saw in her eyes sincere remorse and regret before sighing. "I'll think about it. I'll call you. Just go see your Mom."

* * *

"Karen Gibson?" The nurse accompanied them to a hospital room, where was an elderly woman in bed with a breathing tube attached to her nose, while she smiled at them.

"Hey, sweeties."

"Hey, Mom." Rachel smiled. "I said we'd check in on you."

"I'm glad you're here." Karen smiled.

"Are you OK, Mom?" Annie asked, worried.

"Now that you're here, everything's better." Karen coughed out as the heart monitor bleeped before she got a hold of herself. "Damn it. Liver keeps killing me."

"What about transplant?" Rachel asked. "Is there a donor?"

"Honey, I'm not sure anyone would help me at this point." Karen assured her as she held her hand. "At least I'm glad you're here before I see your father." Rachel winced as she was on verge of tears and sniffing. "What happened to him was not your fault, he was… on edge already. I think it was a matter of time, considering his obsession."

* * *

 ** _Seven years ago_**

 _"Dad, what are you looking at?" Rachel asked as her father was in his office reading a book._

 _"You don't want to know, honey." Her father said as his phone rang. "Give me a moment alone, honey." Rachel was around the corner before she listened to her father, who sounded angry. "Whoever this is, listen to me, you don't scare me! I've come so close! And I won't let an alleged group of… hello?! HELLO?!"_

 _Rachel then entered, worried. "Dad, is everything OK? You're scaring me."_

 _"It's nothing." Her father assured her. "It's… you'll understand."_

 _"How can I understand? You're being obsessed with this… manhunt for immortality and crazy tales!" Rachel snapped. "Can't you see what you're doing to Mom, to Annie, to us?! To this whole family?!"_

 _"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Her father exploded. "You have no idea what's in this world! I want to help your mother! And you're so short-sighted and naïve!"_

 _"No, you don't dare to say that you're doing this for us! You're ruining this family! You know what, I wish it was you on deathbed instead of her! At least Mom still gives a damn about what she's doing to her girls!" Rachel snapped back as she left the room angrily._

* * *

 _A few hours later, Rachel had realized she went too far as she was about to enter her father's office before she heard a gunshot that startled her as a pit of dread formed in the stomach as she burst into the office and gasped in horror and grief at the sight of her father lying on the table with a gun in his hand and blood spilling down from his temple as she screamed out and broke down in tears as guilt flooded through her. As she went to check on her father's corpse, she saw a glance of someone with blonde hair in the yard, but she assumed she had imagined it._

* * *

 _As the cops interviewed her, one of the policemen assured her. "You couldn't have known this would happen. Don't blame yourself."_

 _Rachel nodded, tears on her cheeks as a little girl approached her. "Sis, where's Dad?"_

 _Rachel knelt down, hugging her. "Come here, Annie."_

* * *

 _A few days after the funeral, Rachel was cleaning up her father's office._

 _"I think Daddy is in Heaven." Annie said._

 _"Why do you think so?" Rachel asked._

 _"I saw a black angel with blonde hair." Annie said. "I think she went to take Daddy."_

 _Rachel sighed. "Maybe… maybe Dad has some peace."_

* * *

 _ **Present, the Lair**_

"Wait, Rachel's back?" Oliver asked as Tommy filled him and Laurel in. "What are you gonna do?"

"It doesn't look like she's got a hidden agenda." Tommy said. "But I'm not sure I can trust her, though she seemed sincere about making things right."

Laurel sighed. "Look, I liked that girl before we found out who she really was. I don't blame her for it but I'm not sure we can trust her."

"She made it pretty clear she's here for her family." Tommy shrugged. "I think I ought to give her the benefit of the doubt and hear her out at the very least."

"You're not thinking about getting back to her, do you?" Rene asked, worried. "That's a very bad idea."

"I don't know yet. But I want to find out if she deserves another chance." Tommy sighed.

"At the very least we should give her the benefit of the doubt. She didn't directly compromise us." Diggle pointed out.

* * *

 _ **Later, the restaurant**_

Rachel was in a dress at the table, looking at her watch, waiting before she was about to pull out her wallet and then, Tommy in disguise sat across her as she gasped, surprised.

"I wasn't sure you would come."

"Honestly, neither did I." Tommy admitted. "But I figured I should give you a benefit of the doubt at the very least."

"Fair enough." Rachel nodded.

Tommy sighed as the waiter gave him a menu as Tommy took a glance at it before turning to her. "So, how have you been? It's been…"

"Five months." Rachel nodded. "All I did was looking after my Mom and sister. Nothing more. When she became ill, they had her transferred here. I didn't like coming back here, because I was sure there was nothing waiting here for me. I thought you hated me for what I did… and I wouldn't blame you. I hurt you, betrayed you, lied to you… and I only have myself to blame for what happened. And all I can say is that I'm sorry and I wish I could take it all back and do things the right way. I wish things had been different."

"You've already apologized." Tommy assured her.

"But it'll never be enough, will it?" Rachel asked.

Tommy sighed. "To be honest, I was mad… for so long… but looking back, after what I had done as Prometheus, I guess I shouldn't blame you for keeping an eye on me. What I'm trying to say is… maybe it's time to let it go."

Rachel smiled, slightly assured. "I did and said everything I could to make amends and apologize. I'm not expecting things to go back the same way they were between us…" She held his hand. "But I still want you in my life. I just hope you'll give me another chance and that we'll start over. I may not have been honest about why was I with you back in New Mexico but I never lied about what I felt. Right now, I'm just a… guilty girl with her heart laid bare. It's up to you, what happens. If you don't want to see me again because you can't forgive me, I'll understand." She wiped her face as Tommy saw the guilt in her eyes. "You know, every single day I wake up and look at myself in the mirror, hating myself for what I did and I'm trying to forgive myself… but I can't because if you would hate me, then why should I forgive myself either?"

Tommy sighed, actually feeling sorry for her. "I'm not sure if we can make it work but I want to believe you. I'm just not sure if I can trust you."

"And I have only myself to blame for that." Rachel nodded. "But I'll be as honest with you from now on as I can."

"I don't know if we can go back to how things were but… I'd be lying if I said I stopped thinking about you… but can I trust you?"

"Trust is built upon honesty." Rachel said. "I promise, no more secrets, or hidden agenda or undercover work. Just a college graduate, who's looking out for her family and wants to make peace with her friends." She took a breath as Tommy could see the guilt and regret on her face. "I'm not expecting you to welcome me back with open arms and I don't know either if you will trust me… but I'm trying. Maybe you could too. At the very least, I want to be your friend. What we had was as real to me as it was to you and I regret what happened every single day. And from now on, no more lies or hidden agenda. I promise that I'll be as honest with you and everyone else as I can. All I want is for you to give me another chance." She held his hand as Tommy considered.

* * *

 _ **The Glades**_

Henry, Roy and Sara were walking down the street as they went into a boxing gym and saw a punk girl punching a boxing bag and a young man with short hair looking at them. "What you kids doing here?" Then he recognized Sara. "Hey, aren't you Sara? Laurel's sister?"

The punk girl looked at them and widened her eyes in recognition. "You…"

"Hey." Roy smiled. Sin then slowly approached him and punched him in the face as he groaned. "OK, I had it coming."

"You conniving lying bastard!" Then Sin turned to Sara and pounded her in the shoulder. "How could you? You abandoned me! I thought you were dead _and_ you left me! You promised you would be there for me! I thought you were dead!"

"Sin, I can explain!" Sara held her hands. "Just calm down!"

"No, I don't want to…"

"Hey, none of what happened is her fault, so at least hear her out." Henry intervened as Sin glared.

"Who the heck are you?" Sin demanded.

"I'm her friend, OK? I think you should listen to Sara, please. Let her explain herself." Henry intervened. "I know you're pissed but there's a good explanation for it, so how about you calm the heck down and listen."

* * *

A while later, Sin drank her bottle of water, staring in disbelief. "So, you were a… zombie and then you were exorcised and then you time-travelled?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Sara shrugged.

"Did you fight Hitler?" Sin asked.

"Not exactly." Sara smiled as she held her hand. "Look, Sin, I really am sorry for everything that's happened and I wanted to see you again but… what I do, it doesn't make things easy. And I don't know how can I make it up to you but… at least let me try."

Sin wiped her face. "I don't even know how am I supposed to process all this."

"I don't expect you to." Sara assured her. "But I promise that I'm not leaving you anytime soon now."

"Jesus…" Sin sighed as she shook her head. "Sara, I don't know, I… I think I need some time." She got up from her chair as Sara nodded.

"Well, that went better than I had thought." Henry noted as Sara nudged him in the hip.

Then Sin approached Roy. "I heard you were exonerated. How you've been doing, Arsenal?"

"Getting busy lately." Roy smiled.

"Gathered that." Sin chuckled before seeing how Sara and Henry were teasing each other. "They look like a nice couple."

"Yeah." Roy nodded.

"You still with Thea?" Sin asked him.

"We're working it out." Roy said. "How are things in the Glades?"

"A couple of my friends have been missing lately." Sin said. "For example, Rickman and Ethan haven't been around for a while."

"I didn't like them much." Roy shrugged. "They were… unstable."

"Yeah but look, recently, they got an honest job from a very rich guy, from what I heard, then, few days later, they vanished." Sin said.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

Oliver was reading from a book to his daughter as Laurel was next to him.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"The Beast is losing patience." Shiva said.

"It has waited over four billion years, it can wait longer." Cain pointed out.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"What was it about that earthquake?" Diggle asked.

"It's the Beast waking up." Shado said.

"And once it does, it's gonna get messy." Constantine added.

"We must stay vigilant." Nyssa nodded. "Who knows what's it planning." Then, she screamed out in pain, alongside with Thea as everyone looked worried.

* * *

 ** _Ted Grant's gym, the Glades_**

Sara screamed out in pain, holding her head as she fell down. "Sara, you OK?" Henry asked, worried as he, Sin and Roy caught her.

* * *

 ** _Restaurant_**

Tommy suddenly tossed the glass over the table as he held his head, groaning, while Rachel held his arm. "Tommy? What's going on? Tommy?!"

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Nyssa, Arsenal, Black Canary, Merlyn, White Canary, donning a white domino mask and Henry, with a ski mask and with a gun entered a small building. "Are you sure it was here?" Henry asked as Nyssa nodded.

"That's the place I saw." She said as they entered a what seemed to be a dojo, where were bloodied corpses on the ground, equipment trashed around.

"Who the hell did this?" Merlyn asked.

They stopped themselves as they heard door open and hide, to see men in hazmat suits spraying acid on the corpses as Henry knocked one of them out, then the rest of them noticed the vigilantes and started to run before Arsenal pinned one of them to the wall.

"Who do you work for?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" The man wailed. "I'm just a cleanup!"

"For _who_?!" Arsenal snarled as he put the cleaner's mask down and scowled. " _Rickman_?"

The man panicked and hit Arsenal in the face as he ran away.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"The kids from the Glades are doing cleanup for some killers? Why?" Oliver asked. "Are they working for the Beast's followers?"

"If so, what's the Beast's gameplay?" Barbara inquired.

"I know where Rickman's Mom lives, she might tell me more." Roy said.

* * *

 ** _Later, elsewhere in Star City_**

Arsenal entered a small apartment and was about to look for an elderly lady inside before he saw an Asian woman in green dress above a corpse of the elderly lady as he notched an arrow. "Don't move, Cheshire!"

"Well, well…" Cheshire smirked. "Roy Harper. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Arsenal sneered. "You're not going anywhere this time." He fired an arrow as Cheshire deflected with her claws and kicked Arsenal back as he hit the wall hard.

"You have no idea, what are you dealing with. I've become more powerful than you can imagine. I'm the White Horseman of Pestilence." Then she heard police sirens blaring. "As much as I would love to spar with you, Roy, I have other business to attend to." Cheshire was walking down the corridor as Arsenal roared and he got up on his feet, starting to chase her but she quickly jumped down the stairs and as Arsenal went out on the street, she disappeared.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	4. Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 _ **Palmer Tech**_

"Can I help you?" A woman at the desk asked as Laurel and Dinah approached her.

"Detective Dinah Drake, SCPD."

"Laurel Lance, A.D.A. We need everything you can show us about business ventures Palmer Tech had made with an organization called the Ninth Circle in the past year." She showed the warrant as the woman paled. "Look, I know you're scared but we need your help."

* * *

 _ **Later, Iron Heights**_

Roy, Sin and Sara approached the visitor ward as across them was Sin's friend who had been caught after the cleanup in dojo.

"What were you doing there, Rick?" Sin inquired as he stayed quiet. "My friends know a cop and the Mayor and an ADA. We can help you."

"How?" Rickman asked. "There were corpses there."

"Just tell us who were you cleaning up for. We'll figure it out from there." Roy pleaded.

"Turn them in and we'll vouch for you. You might get lesser sentence…"

"You have no idea, what's going on!" Rickman snapped. "They've got eyes and ears everywhere. And the longer we talk, the worse it's gonna be for all of us."

"Did you meet a Vietnamese woman in green dress?" Roy inquired.

"Dude, were you listening to me?!" Rickman snapped again. "You've got no clue how dangerous they are!"

"They don't know how dangerous we are either." Sara promised as Rickman scoffed. "Just tell us and we'll take it from there."

Rickman sighed. "Fine. When that chick offered me a job, she arrived in a limo. I saw the license plate. Company issued."

"What was it?" Sin inquired.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

" _Imperial Ring Financial._ " Henry said after cross-referencing the data Dinah told her.

"I remember that name." Oliver nodded. "Before I decided to run for mayor, I looked into partnership companies that Palmer Tech was running business with, they were running shady investments, so I shut the partnership down."

"And I took a closer look and they were supposed to be Ninth Circle's pocket before we took them down." Henry nodded. "I don't think it's a coincidence."

"They have a front in the Glades." Roy nodded as Henry showed a photo of a tall building on the screen.

"Looks like we found their base of operations, or at least their front." Sara quipped.

"What are we gonna do?" Barbara asked. "Sneak in and gather some intel? I think hacking in remotely would be a little risky."

"Yeah but if they worked for the Circle, they know who most of us are." Diggle pointed out. "Subtlety is not something we can focus on."

"We can't risk that they'll recognize us and that we'll get compromised. It's not gonna go like the Merlyn job. We'll go there at closing hours." Oliver suggested.

* * *

 ** _Later at night, Imperial Ring Financial_**

As the building was closing, Sara, Merlyn, Catwoman and Batgirl snuck into the top floor offices, looking for any clues in file cabinets and computers. "Nothing. It seems legit."

* * *

In the lower office levels, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Katana and Huntress were looking for any other clues.

* * *

At the lowest levels, the Team Arrow, Shado and Oliver in black hoods were on stakeout.

"It's strange to work with you." Oliver said uncomfortably as he looked at her.

"Because I died on your Earth and you loved me. I know." Shado nodded. "But I'm not _her_. I'm just… was a tool. Now, I'm trying to make up for what I've done."

"We're not so dissimilar, Shado." Oliver assured her. "You can still redeem yourself."

* * *

Then, suddenly, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Katana and Huntress were surrounded by guards. "Guys, we've got company!"

* * *

Team Arrow, Shado, Oliver, Sara, Merlyn and the Birds of Prey were rushing to the floor, where were Black Canary, Red Arrow, Katana and Huntress fighting the guards as they were cornered into a small corridor before an elderly man with grey hair approached them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Birds of Prey, Oliver Queen, who's supposed to be dead, his band of merry men and Tommy Merlyn and the traitorous Lady Shado." The man sneered.

" _David Cain_." Shado growled. "I thought I had killed you."

"We both know that death is not always the end, my dear." Cain smiled. "And also, three of our marked are here."

" _Marked_?" Speedy scowled. "What do you mean?"

"It means that one way or another, you're coming with me." Cain smirked. "The easy way, I'll spare your friends for now. The hard way, I'll go through them to take you if I have to."

"The hard way it will be." Green Arrow sneered.

"Very well." Cain snapped his fingers as the guards pulled out their batons and rushed at the heroes as they were attacking in relentless waves, while the Birds of Prey and Merlyn and Team Arrow started to fight back before they retreated and the guards kept on coming before they were able to take them down.

"Is that the best you've got?" Oliver taunted.

Cain sighed. "You are very stubborn, aren't you?"

"What can we say?" Merlyn shrugged.

"Leave this building now. You are uninvited guests and better leave before I'll force you. There is nothing of value you can find here anyway."

"Like hell we are." Speedy snapped as more guards arrived with guns aimed at them.

"Live today to fight another day." Cain said simply. "Or die right now. How is it going to be?"

"Let's get out of here." Spartan ordered as they seethed, glaring at Cain before walking away.

"Remember this grace and next time make an appointment, otherwise I will not extend you such courtesy when we meet again." Cain warned as they left quietly before a woman in green dress and with claws approached him. "Follow them. Discreetly. When the opportunity is correct, make them beg for mercy."

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Well, we know where they are." Oliver quipped.

"And we know that they're heavily guarded." Henry nodded. "What are we gonna do? We need to know what are their plans with the Beast."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

A man was bound to chair, with multiple swords driven through his body as he was bleeding out. " _I… will… I won't… talk…_ "

"Do you know who I am?" The Asian woman across him asked.

" _Yes…_ "

"Say it." The woman ordered.

" _Lady… Shiva…_ "

"Then you know you're already dead." Shiva nodded. "Just like the thirty men you have come with. I can make you feel pain in ways you can scarcely comprehend. Agony lasting for days, until you break. Expect no mercy from me."

" _I… will… never talk… Nyssa will stop at nothing to defeat you…_ "

"Very well." Shiva sighed as she pulled out a sword and sliced his throat before her phone rang. "Yes? In person? How bold of them. You released them? I see. When the time is right."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"So, direct confrontation is out of the question." Oliver sighed. "We need a different angle on how to take them on and what's their next step."

"And we need to hurry. Things will get bloody in Star City soon." Constantine said grimly. "The Beast has done it before. Chernobyl, Pompeii, all the events the history calls catastrophes, all the work of the Beast. And the only thing preventing it from turning this town into a bloody pile of dust is all of you. For now, it might stay low but you need to keep both eyes open."

* * *

 ** _Later, Star City_**

Katana was on watch as Henry called out. " _Tatsu, something's going on in Chinatown. Mia and Sara are on her way._ "

* * *

Katana, Red Arrow and White Canary, with a domino mask, fought through the guards as she was entering the building and kicking the door as there were Asian girls on bunk beds inside the room.

"Everybody, this way, now! We won't hurt you, we're here to save you!" White Canary said.

" _They don't understand you._ " One of the girls said in Japanese. " _Do you speak…_ "

" _Yes._ " Katana replied. " _I came here to help you! Outside is a police station near a coffee shop. How many more girls are here?_ "

" _Six more, in the next room._ " The girl pointed to the door.

* * *

As Katana, Red Arrow and White Canary freed the slave girls and left them to the police, a woman in green dress suddenly appeared behind them on a rooftop.

"Cheshire." Katana sneered.

"I did not come here to fight." Cheshire raised her hands. "I came here to seek you, Mia."

"Why?" Red Arrow demanded before she heard a voice she had hoped she would never have to.

"Hello, Speedy."

Red Arrow's blood ran cold as she whirled around and notched an arrow, while Katana and White Canary glared at the man in suit, who was accompanied by two ninjas. "John King."

"You look well, my dear." King smiled.

"You're supposed to be in dungeon in Nanda Parbat." Katana whispered.

"Did you really think I would not escape?" King smiled. "I'm not as weak as your Malcolm Merlyn."

"But you're just as arrogant." White Canary glared.

"Whatever you want, you're not taking Mia with you." Katana stepped up.

"There's no need for violence." King said as he neared them, while they readied their weapons, while King's guards did the same. "Stand down. I just wish to talk. We're family."

"You're not my family." Red Arrow hissed. "You were dead to me the moment you killed Mom." She used her bow to attack as King dodged without breaking a sweat, while White Canary and Katana attacked too but he dodged all their attacks.

"You've come a long way." King smirked. "The Birds of Prey have trained you well. Like I said, I just wish to talk."

"We've got nothing to talk about." Red Arrow growled as she attacked again but King dodged once more.

"It seems that our paths cross on many places, do they, Miss Yamashiro? First Seattle, now Star City." He circled around the female vigilantes like a shark around its prey.

"What do you want with me, Thea and Tommy?" White Canary demanded.

"You're hearing the calling, do you, Sara?" King smirked. "Like an itch at the back of your mind. The whispers…"

Sara tried to get a hold of herself. "Tell me what the Beast wants."

"It wants to save the world. I do not know what has Mr. Constantine told you but I assure you, he's wrong." King said.

"Get the hell away from them!" Merlyn snarled as he and Black Canary and Green Arrow jumped down from above.

"Oh, come on, we locked him up." Black Canary groaned.

"Laurel, Oliver. So kind of you to join us. Hello, Tommy." King smiled. "I'm glad you've made some friends, Mia."

"If you want her, you'll have to go through us." Green Arrow sneered.

"No, I did not come here for her." King said. "But for you, Tommy and you, Sara… you will learn that your destiny is to become something more than you're meant to be." Green Arrow notched an arrow. "There is no need for violence, Oliver. Even if you could kill me, can you both kill my men and protect your friends? Are you willing to waste your strength on me, rather than to prepare for the greater fight?"

Green Arrow seethed, realizing they would be wasting time with fighting. "This is not over."

"It's just the beginning." King said as he walked away. "Enjoy your time with your loved ones. Whatever remains, anyway. It's up to the Beast if they shall live or not."

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling General_**

Rachel was on a chair in corridor, tears on her face before she heard a voice she never thought she would have ever again. "You OK?"

Rachel looked up and smiled to see Tommy. "Hey." She sighed and wiped her cheeks. "I… no. Far from it, actually. My Mom's on deathbed and I can do nothing about it. She's got rare blood type for transplant. I'm such a mess lately."

"I'll help her as much as I can." Tommy assured her. "I promise."

"Tommy, you don't have to do this." Rachel shook her head. "You owe me nothing."

"Maybe. But no matter under what circumstances, you helped me." Tommy said. "That's the least I owe you."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I honestly thought you would have turned your back on me after what I did and I wouldn't blame you. I made my own bed."

"It's all in the past now." Tommy assured her.

"I just don't want to lose her like I lost my Dad, you know?" Rachel sighed.

"He committed suicide, didn't he?" Tommy scowled.

"But I never told you why did he kill himself." Rachel pointed out as she took a breath. "When we first found out that Mom was sick, the doctors diagnosed it as untreatable. She had few years, if she would take the proper meds but Dad wouldn't accept it. He was… obsessed with myths about eternal life, longevity… anything mystical that would save her." She let out a sob. "People around were mocking and laughing, telling he was crazy and insane but he insisted there was a way. And I kept telling him to let it go but we were fighting like cats and dogs at that point and he was starting to drink into depression." She again breathed out. "Then, one of our arguments got out of hand and I didn't even realize what I was saying and… when I came to apologize, I…" She was on verge of tears. "I heard a gunshot in his office and when I came in, he was…" She stopped herself, breathing out.

"Hey, hey, hey." Tommy held her shoulders. "None of that. It wasn't your fault, OK? He was already depressed." He assured her.

"Sometimes, I wish I had really died here." Rachel said as she looked into a hospital room. "At least, I wouldn't have hurt you… I could tell Dad that I'm sorry."

Tommy sighed. "You did what you had to. I cannot blame you for that."

"But I hurt you with what I was doing and saying and…"

"It's all in the past now." Tommy assured her. "I promise you, I'll help your Mom."

Rachel smiled as he gave her an assuring look they were looking at each other and nearing their lips before his pager bleeped. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Sure." Rachel nodded as Tommy held her shoulder.

"Look, despite everything, I'm glad to see you. And I know about what I said but I hope we can still be friends."

* * *

 ** _Seven years ago_**

 _"James Gibson?" A woman in the shadows asked as a man around forty years old was reading from a book in his office. "You need to stop looking. You're getting in over your head. This is your final warning."_

 _"I don't care, who you work for. I know it's real. I just want a chance…"_

 _"This is something you cannot hope to understand or control. Don't make me do this." The woman pleaded._

 _"If there's a chance that I can save my wife, I'll take it and you assassins will not stop me!" He pulled out a gun as the woman grabbed his hand and struggled before she made him aim the gun on his head and pull the trigger._

 _"Dad?" The woman heard a young girl's voice from outside the door as she vanished through the window before she heard the girl scream and the guilt flooded through her._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Sara's eyes opened wide as she gasped and got up, wiping her face and panting out before she noticed Henry was next to her on bed, looking worried. "Nightmares again?"

"No. Memories." Sara laid down on bed, tired. "Sometimes they're even worse."

"What were you dreaming about?" Henry asked.

"A kill, when I was in the League. I killed a guy, who was looking into something he shouldn't have…" Sara murmured. "And then, a moment later, I heard how his daughter was screaming in panic. Sometimes I keep hearing it…"

"You're not that person anymore, Sara." Henry assured her as he ran his fingers down her bare back.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

"The SCPD were beating me up like crap." A thug with a black eye said as he was on his knees.

"This cannot go unanswered." The leader of the thugs said. "We gotta get payback!"

"Against SCPD? Are you crazy? This is suicide!"

"Perhaps I can help you with that." Joe said as he entered the hideout.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader demanded.

"My name is Joe Wilson. The Red Horseman of War. I can bring you strength unlike any you have seen to get revenge on the police force."

"How?" The leader asked.

"There's nothing as dangerous as a man, who can feel no pain." Derek Sampson said as he showed up from the shadows.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	5. The Horseman of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

A couple was watching TV in an apartment, when they felt tremors. "Is it earthquake?" The man asked his girlfriend as they were on a couch, when the apartment complex trembled and crumbled as Joe Wilson and Derek Sampson were walking down the alley.

"Test was successful." Joe smiled.

"And the main event is just beginning." Sampson nodded.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

"Thanks for calling me, Laurel." Rachel smiled. "I really appreciate it. All I want is a chance to earn your trust back and make things right and I'll try my best _not_ to make you regret it. I don't have any hidden agenda, I promise."

Laurel nodded. "I may not like that you've been lying to us, but honestly, some of us have done worse and I don't exactly blame you for keeping an eye on Tommy."

Rachel nodded back, smiling. "I know I've messed up and I've already apologized. I still want to be your friend." Laurel smiled back, assuring her. "Ashley's gonna be OK with me, I promise. I'll let you know, if something happens." Rachel assured her as she went to the crib, smiling at the baby, while Laurel left and across the apartment was waiting Jason.

"You really trust her?" Jason asked, worried.

"I think she's being sincere about wanting another chance but I'd rather if we covered all our bases. Just, don't be too rough, Jason." Laurel explained as he nodded.

"She tries anything, I'll make her regret it."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

The ACU and Billy Malone were raiding a gang hideout, when suddenly, the walls were exploding and the building started to crumble as they were running and some of them were being buried by the debris as Billy and the few surviving officers rushed out, dust on their clothes.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Dinah, what happened?" Diggle asked over the phone.

" _ACU was following a tip on a gang in Pennytown but it was a trap._ " Dinah explained. " _The moment they entered, the place was going down. We've got six dead._ "

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"Who did this?" Dinah asked as she interrogated one of the gangsters. "The tip was a setup, was it?" The gangster just stared at the table as Dinah banged it. "Six people are dead! Four more in ICU! Tell me!"

"Sampson." The gangster said nervously. "Derek Sampson. He escaped Iron Heights three nights ago."

"Where is he?" Dinah demanded.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

Joe was cutting the flesh of a policeman as he screamed out in pain.

* * *

"So?" Sampson asked.

"We know where the ACU's stock of confiscated weapons are." Joe smirked.

"It's time for the next phase of the plan." Sampson nodded as Joe stuck a syringe into his vein and drew a sample of his blood.

"Let's see them take down an army of men like you."

* * *

 ** _ACU compound_**

Joe Wilson, Derek Sampson and a small group of gangsters burst into the building as the policemen started to shoot at them but Joe took cover, while the bullets hit Sampson and his men but they were unfazed.

"Pain's just another prison and I'm a free man." Sampson smiled as his men pulled out their guns and shot the officers down before they took cover.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

The alarm bleeped as Curtis rushed to the computer. "Oh, God…"

* * *

 ** _ACU compound_**

One of the ACU officers tried to shoot the thugs down with a shotgun as they were unfazed before Joe approached him and snapped his neck. "We're unstoppable. You cannot win this war."

Then, the Canary screamed, knocking Joe, Sampson and the thugs on the ground.

"We've been waiting for this." Joe smirked as he and Sampson rushed at them, while Arsenal and Speedy engaged Joe as the Canary, Spartan, Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific were fighting Sampson.

Arsenal and Speedy blocked with their bows as Joe kept swinging his sword. "I'll make you both suffer for what you've done to my father."

"Your father lost it. What's your excuse?!" Arsenal snapped as he kicked Joe back but he swished again as Speedy ducked, while Joe almost cut her head off.

Sampson punched Spartan in his chest as he slid down the floor before the Canary screamed, sending Sampson flying as the debris fell on him, immobilizing him.

The thugs, however were killing the officers off, due to their nigh-invincibility as Mr. Terrific rigged his T-Spheres as they flew around them, shooting their lasers at their tendons precisely, immobilizing them all.

Joe cut Speedy across her chest as she hissed before Arsenal kicked him on the ground but Joe smiled, to their surprise. "What's so funny?"

"You think you've won?" Joe smiled. "I'm the Red Horseman of War, and I can assure you, it's just beginning!" He pulled out a flashbang grenade as it blinded Arsenal and Speedy and as they recovered, he escaped.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Red Horseman of War?" Oliver asked as the team filled him in.

"Like I said, the Beast is searching for four followers. Like the four horsemen of the Apocalypse." Constantine nodded.

"It'll be looking for an army, with these four lieutenants in charge." Shado supplied.

"I remember China White and Cheshire saying that they're Horsemen of Famine and Pestilence." Roy remembered.

"And Joe is War." Barbara nodded.

"So, the question is, who's the Horseman of Death?" Thea trailed off as she suddenly heard whispers from behind.

" _Thea…_ "

She whirled around and stared to see nothing.

"Thea? You OK?" Curtis asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Yeah, maybe…" Thea said nervously.

Dinah then entered the lair. "I know where our guy met Sampson. I just hope it's not a trap."

"Babs, I think Laurel and you should step up." Henry suggested.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Black Canary, Red Arrow and Batgirl were following the thug into some underground complex carefully as they saw cages, in which were people, dirt on their skin, stripped of their clothes as they were attached to some tubes that were draining them of blood.

"Jesus…" Black Canary whispered.

"What have you done to them?" Batgirl sneered as she turned to the thug, who suddenly smirked and ducked as Shiva engaged them, with a masked man as Black Canary, Red Arrow and Batgirl dodged, while Shiva was fighting Black Canary and Batgirl and the masked man engaged Red Arrow and Shiva was swiftly attacking Black Canary and Batgirl, as both of them were forced into a defensive stance before she did a roundhouse kick, knocking them both down as Red Arrow used her bow to block the masked man's punches before she shoved him back as the masked man clenched his fists and Red Arrow narrowed her eyes, his fighting technique was familiar to her, as if she had fought him before...

"You still have scars to remember me by, I hope, Miss Dearden…"

Red Arrow could swear she had heard that voice before as Shiva pulled out a scythe and attacked as Red Arrow blocked with her bow and she and the Black Canary were fighting Shiva as they traded blows and Black Canary kicked Shiva back.

"You've come a long way, Miss Lance. You would be a valuable asset to our cause."

"Never." Laurel snarled as Shiva jumped and did a roundhouse kick, knocking them both on the ground as the masked man hit Batgirl in the chest as she stumbled before they took a sarcophagus, with carved Chinese glyphs but Red Arrow lunged at the masked man and grabbed him by her bow but he whipped his head, hitting her in the face as she caught his sleeve but he kicked her back as she ripped the sleeve off the man and saw the dragon tattoo on his shoulder, realizing, who was she fighting as she fell on the ground before the masked man entered the elevator with Shiva and the sarcophagus.

"Wait…" Red Arrow whispered as the man turned to face her and she stared in disbelief. "You're dead. I watched you die…"

"Death is not always the ending." Richard Dragon smirked as the elevator ascended.

* * *

 _ **Later, Laurel's Apartment**_

Rachel was looking at Ashley in the crib, smiling as she tried to console her. "It's gonna be OK, honey…"

"You've always wanted to have children." Dragon said as Rachel's blood ran cold and she turned around and paled.

"No… no… you're dead. Tommy killed you."

"Did you think that would stop me?" Dragon smirked.

"What… what do you want, Richard?" Rachel asked, frightened. "Please, don't hurt Laurel or my friends, I'm begging you…"

"I did not come here for you, or for them. Yet." Dragon said. "I came here to show you the truth about your father."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel demanded.

"He didn't commit suicide, Rachel, he was murdered." Dragon explained as next to him appeared a woman with long dark hair. "Show her the truth, Lady Eleanor."

The woman touched Rachel's forehead…

* * *

…as Rachel saw her father in his office as a blonde woman was making him point his own gun on his head before pulling the trigger as she disappeared, before younger Rachel entered the office and screamed.

* * *

Rachel gasped as she stared in shock and disbelief. "What… what is this?"

"He was a target, Rachel." Dragon explained. "He was looking into something he wasn't supposed to."

"How do I know this is not a trick?" Rachel demanded. "What do you want from me?"

"You want to make amends with your friends but that won't be possible." Dragon explained. "Not because of you… but because of them."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, angered. "Who killed my father?"

Jason then entered. "Rachel?" As he turned on the lights, Dragon and the woman disappeared. "Is everything OK?"

"No, I…" Rachel sighed. "I don't know. Richard…" Her voice trembled.

"He's dead." Jason assured her.

"No, he's not. He was just here, I swear." Rachel said as Jason held her shoulders.

"I promise you, you'll be safe." Jason said as she nodded and slumped on the chair. _For years she had blamed herself for her father's death but if he was murdered, who wanted him dead? And why?_

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"The battle is just coming." The caped man said as Joe bowed before him. "As my horseman of War, you've done well, Joe."

"And the next phase?" Joe asked.

"Soon enough. We still need the horseman of Death." The caped man said.

"And the marked? What will happen to them?" Shiva asked.

"Either they turn, or perish… however, I seek more recruits... and I have someone in mind."

"Who?" Shiva asked.

* * *

 ** _Coast City_**

A woman wearing a brunette wig and colored lenses was serving food in restaurant before she approached a table but gasped as she recognized the man.

"It's been a long time, Laurel." King smirked as she paled.

"What do you want from me, Malcolm?" Black Siren whispered. "If you want revenge for Tommy, then go ahead but I swear I'm not that person anymore."

"No. Not revenge." King smirked. "I have a proposition for you. On behalf of the League of Shadows."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	6. Jericho

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Captain Pike, Dinah, Billy and multiple policemen were scouring the underground compound as they found the people in cages and tubes and canisters filled with blood.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened here…" Pike murmured as Billy groaned.

"Frank, we gotta call paramedics." Dinah suggested.

* * *

Dinah went around the corner, where no one was looking at her as she approached the Red Arrow. "What happened down there?"

"I don't know." Red Arrow admitted.

"Mia, what's going on?" Dinah inquired. "Is everything OK? You look like you saw a ghost."

Red Arrow took a breath, composing herself. "We need to get those kids off-the-grid, somewhere, where no one can find them. Somewhere safe and secure."

"They'll need medical attention first." Dinah countered. "Tommy could check in on them in Starling General."

"Good idea." Red Arrow agreed as Dinah noticed the look on her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked. "What is it? Just tell me, Mia, you can trust me. We can figure this out."

Red Arrow took a breath. "I'm not sure yet… but I'll tell you, once we get to the bottom of all of it. Just… the less the cops and the hospital know, the better."

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling General_**

"Where have we gotten these people from?" Doctor Schwartz asked.

"I don't know." Kate shrugged. "You know what's going on, Rhodes?" She asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure." Tommy admitted.

"This is unlike any overdose I've ever seen." Kate whispered as they were looking at the kidnapped people being treated. "Oh, God…" She murmured as she looked at one of the patient's fingers. "She has no fingerprints, they were burnt off."

"This one's too." Tommy said as he looked at another patient.

"Were they junkies? If so, I'd like to know, what did they take that would make them do this to themselves." Kate mused.

"I think someone did this to them." Tommy muttered. "Let's stabilize them first."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

Rachel, in her hands Ashley, and Jason entered the lair, dread on their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he noticed how frightened she looked.

"Sorry, I… I didn't know where else to go. It's not safe out there for me, or… any of us, I guess." Rachel said nervously.

"Why?" Diggle asked.

"Richard…" Rachel whispered. "He's alive."

"That's not possible." Diggle scowled.

"It is." Mia said as she, Barbara and Laurel entered. "We just fought him in one underground compound, where were kids being drained of blood."

" _What_? Does anyone stay dead?" Rene demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Barbara sighed.

"Please, I wouldn't be here, if I had any other option left but I need to be somewhere, where I'm sure I'm safe. I get if you're still mad and you have every right to be but this isn't about me but about everyone." Rachel begged. "He's gonna come for all of us and he might hurt Laurel's and Oliver's daughter. I want to protect everyone as much as you do. If not for me, then do it for them, Diggle, please… I'm begging you. I'm sorry about everything and I'm trying to make it up to you, guys. Just give me a chance, please." She said, with pain and regret in her eyes.

"She definitely cannot be out in the open." Jason agreed.

Diggle sighed. "Fine. Jason and Henry will stay here and keep an eye on you."

"Wait." Rachel interrupted him. "My Mom and my sister. They might be in danger too. Please…"

"I'll call Lyla, have her send someone over to look after them." Henry promised.

"Thank you." Rachel nodded. "And for it's worth, I'm sorry for everything, I really am. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it right. I'm sorry about lying to you, guys, but I still want to be your friend."

"Don't worry about it right now." Laurel assured her.

* * *

"The drugs they were pumped up with are similar to Stardust." Curtis said as he looked at the microscope. "It's actually almost like the mixture, in which was Sampson dumped in, that enhanced his physiology."

"So, what? They're making kids super-soldiers now?" Rene asked incredulously.

"We need to shut them down." Diggle ordered. "The D.A. flipped our guy, they're smuggling some drugs in the docks."

* * *

 ** _Later, Star City Docks_**

Deathstroke, Nyssa, Spartan and Wild Dog snuck into the docks as they saw some people carrying boxes out of the containers and guards scouring the perimeter.

"Supplies? Weapons? Drugs?" Spartan asked.

"I don't know." Nyssa shrugged before looking around. "Wait, where's your friend?"

Deathstroke and Spartan looked around before seeing Wild Dog sneaking one of the containers as Spartan groaned. "Oh, come on, not again!"

* * *

Wild Dog was looking checking the boxes full of vials before the container doors closed and he heard engine revving. "Oh, no…"

* * *

"Damn it, Rene!" Spartan snapped as he, Deathstroke and Nyssa got up on their feet, while the truck was driving away as they tried to chase it down.

"And here I thought that the kid was more reckless." Deathstroke grumbled.

* * *

Wild Dog snuck deeper into the container as he saw some armed men on a couch watching TV and as Wild Dog was about to sneak deeper, he accidentally stepped on glass shards as they cracked, causing for the men to get up on their feet and draw their guns, firing as Wild Dog took cover behind a box and fired back as they took cover too behind some counters before a hole was cut in the ceiling as Nyssa, Spartan and Deathstroke jumped down from above, engaging the thugs and taking them down.

"How many times have I told you to say put?!" Spartan snarled at Wild Dog.

"Can't pass an opportunity, Hoss." Wild Dog shrugged.

"What do you have here?" Nyssa drove a sword through the shoulder of one of the thugs. "Tell me!"

"Drugs! A formula!" The thug exclaimed.

"For _who_?!" Deathstroke demanded.

"If I tell you, they're gonna kill me!" The man wailed.

"You should be more afraid of what we'll do!" Nyssa snarled as she started to cut the flesh out of the thug.

"OK, stop! Jade Nguyen, OK? It was Jade!"

"What is she planning?!" Spartan asked.

"That's all I know, I swear!" The man begged as Deathstroke pinned him to the wall.

"You're lucky there's more at stake here right now, otherwise, I would have scattered your pieces all over Star City." Deathstroke hissed. "Leave town and don't come back here."

* * *

 _ **Later, elsewhere**_

"Where are the drugs?" Cheshire demanded as the thug neared her.

"The… the vigilantes intercepted the convoy." He said nervously as she sighed.

"Never mind. A temporary setback. However, you still must pay for your incompetence."

The thug paled. "No, please, no, no…"

Cheshire dropped a vial on the floor as from it went out some green smoke, corroding the thug's skin as he screamed out in pain.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The thugs were arming themselves with military guns as Joe smirked. "Your strength will make you unstoppable. Your weapons will make you powerful. It's time for SCPD to taste your revenge."

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"Look, this is getting out of hand, guys, we need to take them down." One of the officers murmured.

"Are you crazy? Pike's gonna be all over us…" Another officer protested.

"The vigilantes are helping us…"

"They're not enough! You've seen their firepower, this is way out of their league, we've got ACU stockpile, yeah?"

* * *

Billy Malone looked into an evidence lockup to see confiscated weapon gone.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Glades_**

The rogue officers went into the Glades into a half-ruined building. "All clear."

"Upper floor clear. Hold on. I see movement."

Then, the gangsters showed up from the shadows, ambushing them as they and the cops were shooting at each other as they started to also throw grenades and bullets and debris flied around before Joe jumped on one of the cops and stabbed him in the chest and shot another one in the head.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

The computer bleeped as Henry went to take a look and then, Rachel looked too and whispered. "Oh, my God…"

"John, we've got a big problem in the Glades!" Henry yelled over the comms.

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

"They're not gonna go down, we need backup!" One of the officers yelled.

Spartan, Deathstroke, the Canary, Nyssa, Wild Dog and a small group of members of the League of Assassins burst into the building as they were engaging the thugs, who seemed stronger and tougher than usual.

"They're enhanced, they won't go down easily!" Spartan yelled.

The Canary screamed, sending the thugs to the ground as they got up on their feet as the cops started to retreat.

"Wild Dog, Canary, get them to safety." Spartan ordered.

"On it, Hoss." Wild Dog nodded as he and the Canary were accompanying the policemen outside. "Come on, move!"

Spartan fired incendiary rounds, burning some of the thugs, who, despite not being hurt by the flames, were desperately trying to smother them. "That should slow them down."

Nyssa and the assassins sliced their limbs and tendons and decapitating them in some cases. "The last thing we need is more monsters, such as you were, Mr. Wilson." She turned to Deathstroke, who winced.

"Well. I suppose, I still have a lot to learn from you, do you, father?" Joe asked from behind them as he pulled out his sword. "This won't end up like the last time."

"He's mine." Deathstroke hissed as Spartan, Wild Dog and the Canary were leaving. "Joe, please, don't." He begged. "This is not you."

"No." Joe snapped. "This is, who _you_ were supposed to be. But, you turned your back on me, again. Oliver Queen needs to suffer for what he's done to you, to us. And I'll make sure of that, with or without your help. Either you're with me, or you're against me!"

"Then I'm against you!" Deathstroke pulled out his sword as he started to fence with Joe once again. "Don't make me do this, Joe!" He snarled as his blade locked with Joe's.

Joe roared and headbutted Slade as he spun around, scratching his chest plate but Slade kicked him back and swung his sword wildly, forcing Joe into defensive stance as Slade scratched him in the knee as Joe smirked. "There he is. The ruthless monster." Slade kicked Joe once again as he fell on the ground as he pointed his sword at him. "Do it! End it! Now you're the father I remember!"

"No." Slade shook his head. "This is not, who I am. And it's not, who you are either." He lowered his sword and offered his hand. "I know I've made my mistakes… but I'm trying to make up for them. Don't go down this path because of me, Joe, please. It's not too late… we can fix this… together."

Joe glared, seething. "You've had your chance… and you failed." Then, suddenly, the whole building started to crumble as the floor cracked in two, separating Slade and Joe as Slade stared sadly. "Better leave this place, while you still can, old man."

Slade took one last look as his son before turning around and leaving the building before it crumbled.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Slade?" Oliver asked. "It's not too late. We can still…"

"I'm not so sure about that, kid." Slade sighed. "There was a time I would have thought I could reach him but… that look in his eyes… it's just like mine years ago… but worse… deeper… all that anger…"

Oliver sighed. "There has to be a way to reach him. He needs to see you for who you really are, not for who you were, when you had the Mirakuru in you."

"Not every sin can be redeemed." Shado said, upon entering as Slade widened his eye and backed off warily. "You might need to be prepared."

"To kill my son…" Slade murmured.

"There are other ways to stop him." Oliver snapped.

"All I'm saying is that you need to be prepared for the worse." Shado said calmly as Slade chuckled.

"You are a lot more different than the Shado I know."

"I've heard." She nodded. "Strong, beautiful, kind..." Shado sighed. "My path of life has been paved with murders and painted with blood, yet here I am, trying to redeem myself. Some people are worth saving." She turned to Slade. "But some people need to be stopped, whatever the cost." She turned to Oliver as both men tensed from how different _this_ Shado was.

"Why did you work for the Circle anyway?" Oliver asked.

"I pledged my loyalty to them. Honor." Shado explained. "When I had my doubts… they threatened my daughter. Now, she's under protection in Nanda Parbat."

"How old is she?" Slade asked.

"Six." Shado explained.

"Who's the father?" Oliver asked as she sighed.

"It does not matter."

Oliver and Slade noticed how sad she looked as they decided _not_ to ask any further.

* * *

"We stopped the war between SCPD and the gangs in the Glades." Diggle said as he turned to Constantine. "You said that the Beast has four followers, right? Four horsemen of the Apocalypse?" He nodded.

"Well, Joe Wilson is War." Laurel shrugged.

"And we know that China White is Famine and Cheshire is Pestilence." Roy agreed.

"But we still don't know, who's the Horseman of Death." Thea pointed out.

"The monster will take time to find its generals. Be ready, though, they won't be so easily defeated. When the four Horsemen are together, they're almost an unstoppable force." Constantine warned. "I may be able to use a spell to locate it's aura and stop it before it recruits more people."

" _Thea…_ " She once again heard whispers echo as she turned around quickly and saw nothing.

* * *

 ** _Table Salt restaurant, Star City_**

Sara and Henry were enjoying dinner before Sara heard whispers.

" _Sara…_ "

She glanced around but saw nothing unusual.

"Everything OK?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Sara said, uncertain though.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Tommy was treating the kids in the hospital before he heard whispers and looked outside the window. " _Tommy…_ "

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"The vigilantes intervened, again." Joe said, annoyed as he bowed before the caped man.

"It does not matter. There are other plans in motion. When the time comes, be ready, War. Now leave." Then, Cheshire entered as she knelt down before the caped man. "White Horseman of Pestilence, now it's your turn."

"What about me?" A woman in black dress asked from the shadows. "You promised me more power than I could ever have dreamt of."

"I should remind John King to be more specific next time he recruits more men to my cause." The caped man sighed. "However, I have not decided if you're worthy to be my final Horseman… the Horseman of Death… but you may become one of my most valuable soldiers… Miss Lance."

Black Siren smirked. "As long as I get to watch everything crumble and fall."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	7. Cheshire's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Rachel entered the hospital room, where her sister was sleeping on chair with a book in her hand and next to her was their mother on bed, with medical monitors and a drip attached to her and with a breathing mask on her face as she wiped her tears, adjusting Annie's blanket and kissing her on forehead. Then, she went out and walked down the hall and stared to see the reception filling with people, who were all apparently sick and coughing out as she wondered what was going on.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"The police are confiscating the weapons Joe supplied the gangs with." Dinah assured the team as they nodded.

"We've stopped one horseman, three to go." Oliver said.

"They're relentless and they won't give up so easily, mate." Constantine said. "Sooner or later, they'll strike back."

"How are you doing with the spell, John?" Oliver asked.

"The Beast is somewhere beneath this city." Constantine replied. "But I don't know where yet."

* * *

 _ **Starling General**_

"It's strange, you know." Kate said as she looked under the microscope. "First, we've got these kids… now some kind of tuberculosis epidemic. I haven't seen this for… almost five years. I don't know if Dycloseral is gonna help."

" _Dycloseral_?" Tommy asked. "What do you mean?"

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"There's been an outbreak of tuberculosis in Castlefall." Curtis explained. "They're trying to help the people but there's more and more reports from the hospitals coming."

"You think it's Pestilence? Cheshire?" Laurel asked.

"The timing does seem convenient." Helena agreed.

"She's mine." Shado growled. "I have some unfinished business with her."

"How did she even poison those people in the first place?" Sara asked.

Curtis went look over the computer as he scowled. "Guys, remember five months ago, when Joe and the Jackals attacked the water filtration plant?"

* * *

 ** _Later, Star City_**

Arsenal, Spartan, Green Arrow and the Canary entered the plant as they found a dead guard in the security room, with his face being scratched and the wound poisoned.

" _Cheshire…_ " Arsenal growled.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"The place still hasn't fully recovered from the attack of the Jackals." Henry groaned. "She must have snuck in and finish the job."

"We shut down the outflow valve but it's too late. Some of the gunk has already gotten into the water supply." Dinah explained.

"But, why isn't the whole city infected?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I think we just beat her to it." Tommy shrugged. "However, Seaview has already been exposed."

"We need to create an antidote before the epidemic spreads." Laurel ordered.

"Already on it." Sara went to the lab as she was examining the samples.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Rachel was at the vending machine, pulling out a pack of cookies as she handed them to Annie. "Your favorite."

"Thanks, sis." Annie smiled before suddenly, she coughed out and collapsed on the floor.

"Annie, are you OK? Annie!"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Star City_**

A group of workers was working on a construction site as one of them suddenly coughed out and collapsed on the ground, to the other's worries.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

" _Asbestos_?" Rachel demanded. "How did my baby sister get exposed to asbestos?"

"I don't know." Doctor Schwartz said as Annie was on stretcher.

"Oh, Jesus…" Rachel wiped her face.

"It's not high amount, so with proper medicine, we might be able to help her." Schwartz assured her as she nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Star City Water Filtration Plant_**

As Spartan, Speedy, Green Arrow and Canary took down the thugs, Green Arrow frowned as Spartan shut down the outflow valve. "That seemed a little too easy."

"Minimum guards? Playing the same card twice? Doesn't seem like Cheshire's style." Spartan agreed.

" _Guys, something's going on in Starling General._ " Henry said over the comms.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Starling General_**

Rachel was in the corridor, burying her face in her hands as she heard screams and gagging as she raised her head and saw an Asian woman in green kimono and with steel claws as she paled. " _Jade Nguyen…_ "

"Rachel Gibson." Cheshire smirked. "Happy to see me?"

"What… what do you want from me?" Rachel asked, frightened.

"Smart of you to fake your death; however, Merlyn junior and his buddies Birdies have foiled my schemes many times. It's time for a small payback and how about if you died for real this time?" She smirked as Rachel threw a cleaning cart at her direction and pulled out a gun from her purse but Cheshire dodged and threw a knife, disarming Rachel, who ran through the corridor.

"Somebody help me! Please!"

She saw the dead guards in the hallway as she ran down the stairs as the guards at the lower floor stopped her.

"What's going on, Miss?"

"Somebody's trying to kill me! She's upstairs!" Rachel screamed. The guards went upstairs and drew their guns as Rachel heard gunshots and screams and she ran through the corridor but Cheshire managed to show up in front of her as she turned around, only to face her.

"You can run but you can't hide."

Cheshire was about to scratch her with her poisoned claws before she blocked a flying shuriken as Merlyn and Arsenal showed up in front of her. "Stay the hell away from her, bitch!"

"Well, I'll be." Cheshire smirked. "Ready for the next round?"

"Always." Merlyn and Arsenal engaged her as she blocked with her claws and did a roundhouse kick, forcing Merlyn and Arsenal to a defensive stance as Merlyn and Arsenal blocked her claws with their bows and kicked her back. Arsenal swung his bow like a staff as Cheshire blocked his attacks but he hit her in the leg, causing for her to kneel but she again blocked their attacks with her claws and jumped, doing a roundhouse kick as Arsenal fell down and Merlyn was forced to retreat as she lunged at him and was about to deliver a killing blow but Rachel grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Let him go, you little whore!" She tossed Cheshire towards a nearby cart with medicine as Cheshire got up and swung her claws, scratching Rachel across her stomach as she screamed and fell down.

"Rachel!" Merlyn yelled and glared at Cheshire. "You fucking bitch!" He swung his sword as Cheshire jumped back and ran away. Rachel was on the floor, bleeding and trembling from the shock as she was gasping rapidly, while the wound on her stomach was slowly festering.

" _Tommy…_ " Rachel whispered.

"Rachel, hang on." Tommy forced a small vial into her mouth. "It's gonna slow the poison down, you're gonna be OK."

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for everything…_ " She gasped out between shaking breaths as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know, I know, just try to stay awake, you're gonna be OK." Tommy assured her as he approached the cart full of medical supplies and injected her with medicine. "We'll get you to lair and patch you up."

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Hey, a little help here!" Roy yelled as he carried Rachel on his shoulders and put her on a gurney as she kept trembling.

"What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Cheshire, she poisoned her." Tommy explained.

Sara brought an IV and attached a tube to Rachel's vein.

"No, Dad… please…" Rachel whispered in between shaky breaths. "I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have said that… don't kill me, Dad… please, I'm sorry…"

"You're gonna be OK, just hang on." Henry assured her, holding her down.

* * *

"How is she?" Tommy asked.

"She's stable… and we've cleaned up the poison in her system." Tatsu assured him. "A couple of minutes late and she would be dead. For real, this time."

Tommy sighed. "Despite everything, she doesn't deserve this."

"You still have feelings for her?" Laurel asked, worried. "I just… I don't want this to blow up in your face again."

"She stuck her neck out to save us." Roy pointed out. "That's gotta count for something, right? I think we can trust her that when it comes down to it, she'll help us."

"What about her mother and sister?" Tommy asked.

"Cheshire didn't get on the floor, where they were. It's crawling with A.R.G.U.S." Henry said. "I think she was just waiting for her opportunity to get to her."

"And she was about to poison more people in the hospital." Dinah said upon entering. "The police found out that Jade blended in between the doctors and been inoculating the patients with some kind of a disease. Tuberculosis bacillus. Similar to Claybourne's outbreak and the biological weapon that Joe Wilson and the Jackals wanted to use at the water plant."

"So, Pestilence's scheme is shut down."

"What was that about her father?" Henry asked. "I looked up ' _Rachel Gibson_ ' and I found an article, in which James Gibson, a disgraced scientist, committed suicide seven years ago."

"That's her." Tommy nodded. "She blames herself for it because before he killed himself, they had a fallout."

Oliver sighed as he wiped his face, remembering his own father's suicide.

* * *

Rachel was on bed, a drip attached to her as Tatsu and Sara were injecting an antidote in the drip before Sara took a look at the medical record and as she read the name, a dreadful memory resurfaced in her mind. " _Gibson…_ "

"Everything OK, Sara?" Tatsu asked. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sara quickly nodded. "Everything's fine." She walked to the main room, thinking if it was a coincidence or her past was coming back to haunt her.

* * *

Tommy approached Rachel, holding her hand as he smiled, while she was attached to the medical devices. "Hey. I… should have known you'd pull through. And, while what you did was stupid, thank you that you tried to help. If I had any doubts before that you didn't come here to hurt me again and that you want us to start over, they're gone now." He kissed her on the forehead. "I don't know where we'll end up but I'm willing to find out. Stop blaming yourself, OK? It never helps. For so long, I did blame you too… but… you taught me that I should let go of that anger and guilt. Despite everything… I still have feelings for you. And I hope you and I can find a way to work through this." He caressed her cheek. "I could see how guilty you felt, when we've talked in the past few days and… you did what you could to make it right. What I'm trying to say is… I want to give us both another chance. And I think it's time to forgive you… and for you to forgive yourself." He kissed her as she kept sleeping.

* * *

Sara was punching the Wing Chun dummy as Henry approached her. "You look like you saw a ghost. Is everything OK?"

Sara sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I… I just hope… my suspicions are wrong."

"Sara, you know you can talk to me." Henry assured her.

"It's…" Sara turned to him as he saw the pain and guilt in her eyes. "I don't know if you could help me with this. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

"OK…" Henry trailed off. "If you say so."

Sara smiled and kissed him. "I know you want to help but we both know that some things people need to deal with on your own."

Henry nodded, smiling back. "I'm here for you, whatever you need."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"Rachel Gibson got away." Cheshire knelt down before the caped figure.

" _Never mind. One way or another, they'll all suffer and I'll crush them. But your plan worked, Pestilence._ " The caped figure smiled.

"So, we're moving onto the next phase?" Cain asked.

" _Not yet. Patience._ " The caped figure ordered.

"We'll be ready soon." A dark-haired woman said as she entered the room.

" _You will have your revenge on Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen, Lady Eleanor._ " The caped figure promised. " _They'll pay for killing your father… I hope you'll live up to your name… Eleanor Darhk…_ "

* * *

A man around thirty years old was in an old apartment as he saw on TV an attack on Starling General as he approached a briefcase and pulled out a rifle with a grenade launcher and opened a closet, in which was a body armor and a helmet with goggles as he put it on before he turned to TV, where was a picture of Cheshire.

"Jade Nguyen… you're my next target. I'll cleanse this city of scum like you." Vigilante pointed the rifle at the TV. "Bang."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	8. Famine

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"They saw through me and I had to retreat." Cheshire told the caped figure as she knelt before him.

" _A temporary setback. But your plan has worked. The people in the hospital will need time to fully recover._ " The figure smirked.

"It has spread enough to cause sufficient disturbance among the people." Nora nodded. "How long before China White…"

" _She has already started._ " The caped figure said. " _And Mr. King and you will be assisting her in seeking more allies to the cause._ "

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

"I know, who you are." Sin snapped as she glared at King. "I'm not interested in any work for you."

"The Glades are suffering." King smiled charmingly as Sin sneered. "Surely, with your help…"

"I said ' _no_ '." Sin walked away and as soon as she was sure she wasn't being followed, she texted Sara.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"What would King and Jade get by recruiting people from the Glades?" Rene asked, confused.

"We've already caught some of them cleaning up some corpses. They work for Imperial Ring." Roy noted. "Best bet, they're working for the Beast as well."

"So, what game are they playing?" Diggle asked.

"And which horseman is behind this this time?" Oliver supplied. "We've stopped War and Pestilence."

"That leaves Famine and Death." Thea agreed.

"I'll see if there's anything unusual in town." Barbara approached the computer.

"Where's Henry anyway?" Laurel asked.

"He said he'd go out search for any possible leads with Dinah." Barbara said.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

" _Annie Gibson_?" Dinah showed her the badge. "Detective Dinah Drake, SCPD. And this is Agent Fyff, FBI."

Henry showed her a fake ID. "We'd like to ask you some questions."

"I don't know anything about the attack." Annie quickly shook her head.

"No, it's…" Dinah took a breath. "We have some questions about your father."

* * *

"I don't remember much." Annie sighed, wiping her eyes. "He killed himself when I was eight. He was being… distant… paranoid… I remember him and my sister fighting a lot in the last few weeks. He… he was looking for a cure for my Mom. Said there's some magical… solution to it."

" _Magical_?" Dinah asked, raising her brows. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I never paid that much attention to it, it was a load of crap anyway but people were then laughing at him and mocking him and threats kept coming…" She breathed out. "And… I don't know. One day, I saw an angel outside the house… or I don't know…"

" _An angel_?" Henry repeated.

Annie took a breath again. "It was late at night, I was gonna sleep over at our parents' friend's house and I saw a blonde in the shadows… she was beautiful… I thought she was taking Mom to Heaven… I was so stupid…" She laughed briefly. "Then, two days later, my sister called me and…" Annie swallowed hard. "Sorry, it…"

"It's OK, take your time." Henry held her shoulder. "Do you know, who was funding the research?"

"Felix… something." Annie shrugged. "I don't know. It was a long time ago."

"We think this attack might have been linked to his research." Dinah said.

"How so?" Annie asked. "Where's my sister?"

"In protective custody." Henry lied, assuring her. "As soon as we're done with her, you'll see her again."

* * *

Outside, Dinah and Henry entered his car as she looked at him, confused. "What was all that about?"

"I need to look at something." Henry pulled out his laptop and began researching. "Oh, Jesus…"

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

"What? What do you mean, you can't sell more?" Sin demanded as the vendor sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cindy but we have limited supplies now." He said sadly. "I wish I could help you but try another shop."

"But that's five blocks away!" Sin protested as she groaned.

* * *

"Everything OK, Sin?" Sara asked as she and Sin were walking down the street.

"Lot of shops here are short on stock of some food." Sin grumbled. "The nearest place that sells my favorite chocolate is in South End and that's a bit far from my place."

"I'm sorry." Sara sighed. "Why don't you come live with me and my boyfriend? We'll be cooking for you, it'll be just like old times, I'll make it all up to you, I promise." She smiled as Sin chuckled. "I'm sorry for abandoning you but I'm trying to make it right. Just give me a chance. We were best friends once."

Sin stared at her, considering. "I guess we can find a way to work things out."

Sara smiled as she and Sin hugged each other.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

A FEMA truck was driving down the road as the spikes pierced its tires and then, China White threw two karambit knives, killing the drivers as her henchmen hijacked the truck.

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

"You can stay here as long as you like, Sin." Sara assured her. "Come on, I'll make you a turkey." She went to the kitchen, where was Laurel, who was playing with her daughter on a baby chair.

"Since when you cook?" Sin smiled.

"Henry taught me." Sara said as she opened the fridge before Henry burst in.

"Sara, can we talk…" He stopped himself as he saw the news bulletin on TV. "Sin, can you turn it up, please?"

Sin grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on TV.

" _The crisis in the Glades continues as the city's administrative is trying to create stocks to assemble food supplies to provide of the people of the Glades as tension rises and the increased security of the food stashes is creating more disturbance…_ "

"It's getting messier and messier there." Henry said grimly.

"We'll fix it." Laurel assured him.

* * *

 ** _City Hall_**

Quentin was looking over the ledgers as Thea entered. "You called me?"

"Close the door." Quentin ordered. "We have a problem. The Glades are running out of food stock. And you won't believe, who's behind this."

He showed Thea the footage on the computer as she glared. " _China White…_ "

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Constantine showed Oliver and Diggle the map of Star City. "Does this building mean anything to you?"

" _Imperial Ring Financial_." Oliver nodded. "We think it might be their base of operations but it's heavily guarded."

Constantine nodded. "The Beast is hiding underneath that building. It has taken many names over many generations… but this thing always has one and the same goal… to lay waste and destruction, where it sets foot on. And this place… a lot of dark magic coming from it, I can sense it, mate."

"What are we gonna do?" Rene asked. "Direct attack will not work, Hoss."

"We don't know yet but if we shut that place down, we might set them back for a while." Constantine said.

Oliver's pocket then rang as he picked it up. "Yeah, Thea?"

" _Ollie, we have a problem. An old friend of ours is back in town._ "

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

"Come on, man, we're starving!" A man standing in front of a crowd was begging the guards of one of the warehouses.

"I truly am sorry but we cannot give you more. The supplies from Central City will be here in three days."

"Three days?" Another one protested. "We won't last three hours!"

He was about to attack the guard as another one pulled out a gun and fired in the air. "Everybody calm down and go home! This does not have to end in bloodshed!"

* * *

China White was driving away with a truck full of supplies and a small convoy of her henchmen were accompanying her as Green Arrow, Merlyn, Spartan, Canary, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Ragman, Speedy and Arsenal ambushed her men, shooting them down.

"You're not going anywhere with the food, White!" Green Arrow snarled.

"Well, you just don't know how to die, do you, Oliver?" China White smirked as she went out from the truck and pulled out her karambit knives.

"Whatever you're doing, you're not walking away with it." Green Arrow growled.

"You can't beat me. Not this time." China White smirked as she rushed at him and Team Arrow engaged her henchmen as Green Arrow blocked her attacks but she seemed… faster and her attacks were fiercer than before as she managed to knock him on the ground. "I'm stronger than before. You are not winning this time." She sneered as Green Arrow got up on his feet.

"We'll see about that!" Green Arrow snarled as he blocked her knives with his bow and kicked her back as Merlyn came to assist.

"You're getting slower, old man." He quipped.

"And you've still got a lot to learn, Junior." Green Arrow mocked as White again swished her knives as Merlyn and Green Arrow blocked, while Canary used her Canary Cry, sending White's henchmen to the ground as Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Mr. Terrific, Speedy and Arsenal were fighting them before a grenade fell on the ground and the explosion sent White, Green Arrow and Merlyn to the ground as Vigilante showed up on the hill.

"China White, you're mine!" He aimed his rifle at her and fired as she quickly took cover before Vigilante began to mercilessly shoot down her henchmen. "Either stay out of my way, or I'll put you all down next!" He fired again as Team Arrow and Merlyn ducked and as they looked up, Vigilante vanished.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Who the hell was that?" Oliver demanded.

"Vigilante." Tommy said. "He showed up last year, trying to replace you."

"And he was a lot like you the first year." Diggle supplied. "Except, he uses guns and has no restraint and he doesn't care about collateral damage either. His real name is Dorian Chase, discharged Special Forces, heavy case of PTSD. He's a lot like Jason Todd and Helena, only much worse."

"Great." Oliver grumbled. "A wild card we don't need right now."

"We can't fight the Four Horsemen and Vigilante at the same time." Dinah said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll need a little backup." Oliver suggested. "Can you track him down?"

"Rachel and I did figure out a way." Curtis said. "It might take a while though. But how are we gonna stop him before White ambushes another convoy?"

"Not us." Oliver said.

* * *

 _ **The Docks**_

Dorian Chase was clearing his rifle before an alarm rang on his computer and he put on his helmet and loaded his rifle, whirling around and using his rifle as a shield as an arrow flied towards him. "League of Assassins. I'm flattered."

"You're an unpredictable, loose cannon, Mr. Chase." Nyssa smirked. "That cannot be tolerated. Either stand down, or I will put you down."

"I'd like to see you try." Vigilante sneered as he fired, while Nyssa ran down the catwalk and jumped on the line, descending on a platform, where was a boat as she kicked the base on which the boat was leaning as it was falling on Vigilante, who rolled back before it would fall on him as it hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Nyssa fired another arrow but it couldn't pierce Vigilante's armor as she aimed at his head next but he tilted his head aside as it narrowly missed him and he aimed his rifle at her, while she ran to take cover.

"You're tenacious, I must give you that!" Vigilante smiled.

"Likewise!" Nyssa said.

"Why are you after me? We want the same thing!" Vigilante demanded.

"We're nothing alike, Mr. Chase." Nyssa sneered as she heard him reloading before she pulled out a sword and rushed at him, while he blocked her attack with his rifle. Nyssa kicked him in the knee, causing for him to kneel as she was behind him, nearing the blade to his throat. "This is your only warning. Stand down, or I will put you down. You're getting in our way and I will not have that."

Vigilante tapped his belt as explosions surrounded him and Nyssa, while the building was starting to crumble. "Run, while you still can."

Nyssa was about to slit his throat but he grabbed a pistol from his belt and grazed Nyssa in the knee as she hissed and he used the opening to escape as he used a flashbang grenade and blinded her, not before she swung her sword and managed to stab him in the chest as he groaned and held his wound as he ran away and as soon as Nyssa's sight was clear, she ran away from the burning building as well.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"Did you get him?" Oliver asked as he bandaged Nyssa.

"He escaped but I did manage to injure him severely." Nyssa told him. "I doubt he'll be a problem for a while."

"Well, that's good." Thea nodded optimistically. "At least we don't have to worry about him."

"But it's not over yet." Constantine said. "War, Pestilence and Famine are done for but still, Death is coming."

"And the spell?" Oliver asked.

"We know it's under Imperial Ring Financial." Constantine said. "Do you still hear whispers?" He asked Tommy and Thea, who shook their heads. "Good."

"We better keep an eye out for anything unusual." Diggle suggested and Oliver nodded. "Dinah, Rene, Thea and Roy will be on a lookout."

"Barbara, can you look into the Imperial Ring's records?" Oliver asked as she approached the computer.

"It's not much. It was founded two hundred years ago but it's all sketchy."

"Do you know, who founded it?" Tatsu asked as Barbara pulled out an old photo and everyone's blood ran cold.

"Is that…"

" _Damien Darhk…_ " Constantine murmured. "He wanted to prepare this city for the Beast to reap, what its acolytes sew."

Henry then entered, putting some files on his desk. "What is it?" Diggle asked.

"A.R.G.U.S.-related." Henry lied. "It's something I want to look into later, when this is over. How are we doing?"

Tatsu then approached Tommy. "Hey. Rachel's awake."

* * *

"Hey." Tommy smiled as she slowly got up, holding her wound on the abdomen as Diggle was next to him.

"Feeling any better?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Rachel nodded. "Tatsu told me you checked in on me earlier. Guess I was still out cold."

"Look, just to make some things clear…" Diggle said.

"I already told you, I'm not here to spy on you or anything like that. I want to make things right and make it up to you." Rachel said, with guilt and remorse clear in her eyes. "Please. Believe me. I know I've messed up but I still want to be your friend."

"It's OK." Tommy assured her. "You were pretty clear about where things stood, when we were at the dinner."

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned.

"No secret mission or hidden agenda, you're not spying on us, you just want to make amends with us and start over." Diggle summed up.

"It's the truth." Rachel nodded. "All I want is clean slate and make it all up to you, guys. Nothing more."

"OK. I guess we can find a way to work things out." Diggle said slowly.

"So, fresh start?" Rachel asked.

"Fresh start." Both Diggle and Tommy nodded as she smiled.

"Thank you. Really. That means a lot to me." She said with a stray tear in her eye.

Diggle smiled. "You could have done worse than that and you were sort of clear about regretting things and wanting to make things right. And, despite everything, you've helped this team through a lot. So, I think you deserve a second chance."

"I promise I'll do my best _not_ to make you regret it." Rachel and Diggle shook hands.

Tommy's pager then bleeped. "It's about the kids in the hospital, sorry, I gotta go." He got up.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Tommy, Kate, Doctor Schwartz and the remaining doctors were treating the kidnapped children and unknowing to all of them, ninjas were climbing on the side of the wall as the lights suddenly flickered and an alarm rang throughout the hospital.

"Great, now what?" Kate grumbled.

* * *

Annie was buying a coffee from a vending machine as she heard an alarm. "What's going on?"

* * *

The ninjas quietly snuck into the hospital, slaughtering the officers and the guards and doctors that were in their way as a blonde woman in black dress stepped up. "No witnesses. If anyone gets in your way, show no mercy." She ordered.

"You still have to prove your worth to be the Horseman of Death, Miss Lance." Dragon said.

"Either me, or someone else, I don't care. As long as I get to watch this city fall." Black Siren smirked.

* * *

 **I know you are confused, why is Black Siren being the villain here, when I did make her a good guy in _Merlyn's Redemption._ All I will tell right now is that I have my own plans for her and please, do not jump into any conclusions, you'll see.**

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	9. Double Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on now?" Kate groaned as she was walking down the corridor and then saw two of the officers being killed by a small group of ninjas as she gasped and ran. "Guards! Help!"

* * *

Annie heard gunshots in the upper floor as the lights flickered. "What the…" She went around the corner as she entered a hospital room, where the abducted children were as they were on their feet, blankly staring at her. "Hey, do you know what's going on? Hello?" She then saw ninjas in the corridor, covered in shadow, with a blonde woman in black accompanying them and a man with a dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

"Take her." Dragon ordered.

"Oh, crap…" Annie dropped a chair on the floor as she tried to run. "Somebody help!" The ninjas started to chase her as the children ran out from the room into the corridor before through the window burst in a caped man in a bat mask and a man wearing a red hood and helmet with a man in black armor and a blue bird on his chest plate, engaging the ninjas and taking them down.

"Get her out of here!" Batman ordered as Red Hood and Nightwing accompanied Annie to the stairwell, while engaging the ninjas.

"What's going on?" Annie demanded.

"Don't ask, just run!" Nightwing ordered.

"Wait, what about my Mom?"

"We'll take care of her but you need to get to safety!" Red Hood yelled.

* * *

Batman kept on fighting ninjas as Dragon engaged him and the speed and savagery of his attacks didn't give Batman an opening to fight back as he kept on blocking Dragon's kicks and punches before he grabbed Dragon by his arm and tossed him back as Black Siren unleashed her Siren Cry and Batman rushed into another hospital room, just as the walls in the corridor cracked and window shattered.

"He's mine." Dragon snarled, glaring at Black Siren as he rushed at Batman and grabbed him by his throat but Batman wrapped his legs around him and knocked him on the ground.

* * *

"Orders, Siren?" One of the ninjas asked.

"Take the children. We're leaving." Black Siren said.

"But what about Richard Dragon?" Another ninja protested.

"Our instructions were to extract them, not engage the Detective!" Black Siren sneered. "Do you want to defy the Beast's orders?"

"Of course, not." The ninja nodded.

"Fall back, now." Black Siren ordered.

* * *

Batman and Dragon traded blows before Dragon threw a star at a valve of a gas tank and then at the light above as the sparks ignited the leaking gas and the explosion knocked Batman on the ground as Dragon knocked him out. "I have Detective. It's time to retreat."

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

As soon as Rachel felt better, she ripped the wires that were attached to her shoulders and her arm as she turned off the monitors and she got up on her feet, groaning slightly as she held her wound on her abdomen as she limped towards the computer.

" _Hank, are you there?_ " Nightwing asked over the comms as Rachel turned on the microphone.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Gibson. I'm a… friend of John Diggle." Rachel said hesitantly. "What's going on?"

" _Rachel, yeah, I know who you are._ " Nightwing said quickly. " _Look, reach out to whoever you can, we have a problem. Batman's been captured._ "

Rachel's blood ran cold. "Yeah, I'm on it."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

" _Merlyn, Green Arrow, Spartan, anyone, do you copy?_ " Rachel called out.

"Rachel?" Spartan scowled.

" _In the field, I'd prefer 'Evergreen', John._ " Rachel teased. " _Sorry for this and you can yell at me for using your equipment without your permission later but we have a problem and no one was at the computer. Nightwing was trying to reach out. Batman's been captured. Starling General was just under attack from Richard and Lady Shiva and Black Siren and they took the kids they were experimenting on._ "

"What?!" Green Arrow roared. "I thought that Laurel's doppelganger turned over a new leaf!"

"Let's worry about her later." Spartan grumbled. "We need to find a way to get into Imperial Ring without trouble."

" _Guys, there's another problem. They're attacking an A.R.G.U.S. covert facility here in Star City._ "

* * *

A.R.G.U.S. agents were being slaughtered by ninjas as Joe approached a large crate and opened it. "It's what we need to siphon the essence from beneath. The primordial force…"

* * *

 ** _Later, A.R.G.U.S._**

"We're too late. They were gone before we got there." Oliver said, much to Lyla's dismay.

"What did they steal?" Diggle asked as Lyla leaned onto the desk.

"A prototype laser drill. It can cut through a mountain in a matter of minutes. In wrong hands, it's a weapon of mass destruction." She said grimly.

"And whatever they want with it, it's not good." Oliver growled.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Rachel looked under the desk as she found a file and as she opened it out of curiosity, her blood ran cold as she widened her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Imperial Ring Financial_**

"Mr. Cain. Shall we begin?" One of the workers asked.

"Yes. Begin the digging process." Cain ordered.

"Sir, our scouts have captured the target from Central City as requested." One of Cain's lackeys said.

"Good. And the ritual?"

"Lady Eleanor will start in an hour." The secretary said. "The test on Moira Queen last year was successful and she did serve us well but it's a shame that she and Lady Shado double-crossed us."

"Lady Talia told us we should not underestimate either of them. Malcolm Merlyn from Earth-2 was easy to sway however." Cain smirked. "As soon as we're done, we will be able to conquer life itself and the Beast shall reap what is rightfully its and it will allow us to live like kings. H.I.V.E., Ninth Circle, all just instruments in the name of our cause. League of Assassins shall be forgotten and the League of Shadows will rise instead. We will conquer both life and death itself."

"And the children?" The secretary asked. "What are your orders?"

"Have they been drained of enough blood?" Cain asked.

"Enough for one more ritual."

"Two more… then dispose of them. Our last horseman shall rise soon enough. And the Beast will need a new host."

* * *

Cain entered a small cell, where was a woman in chains on her knees. "You've got no idea, what you're messing with." She snarled as she breathed out and Cain shivered slightly from the chill.

"I know, who you are and your powers won't work on me." Cain smiled.

"I will… not be your… puppet…" The woman hissed. "Not like I was his…"

"Well, then, either you can join us… and I will offer you life without end… or you will wither here, alone… forgotten… no family… no friends…"

"I'd rather die." The woman growled, glaring.

"But haven't you already died? Dying's easy, wouldn't you agree, Miss Snow?" Cain smirked, caressing the woman's pale cheek.

"Don't… call me that. That's not, who I am." The woman said, glaring as she yelled, rage taking her over as she tried to free herself from the restraints and freeze Cain, but her powers didn't work on him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, would it?" Cain laughed. "You will submit, or perish." He touched her head as she screamed out in pain.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Sara entered the lair as she went to the desk and saw an opened file and as she took a look, her blood ran cold as she heard a ' _click_ ' as behind her was Rachel, with a gun pointing at her. "James Francis Gibson. Do you remember him?" She breathed out as Sara slowly turned her head. "My father. For seven years, I blamed myself because I thought I had driven him to suicide. But he didn't kill himself, did he? It was you, wasn't it? Tell me that what's in that file is not true!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't kill my father!"

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Star City**_

"It's time to move out soon." Shiva said as King, Dragon, Black Siren, Joe and Cheshire were gathering.

"Where are we going?" Cheshire asked.

"Mr. Cain is ordering another meeting." Shiva said.

"Is it about capturing Batman?" Dragon asked.

"What?" Black Siren demanded.

"I probably should have mentioned it before but we've captured Batman, he's locked up in the basement here." Dragon said as Black Siren smirked.

"Well, then, I guess that's my cue."

"Cue to what?" Cheshire scowled.

"To this!" Black Siren unleashed her sonic scream, sending them all flying as the equipment was being smashed in the process.

* * *

 _ **Few**_ **_weeks ago, Coast City_**

 _"So, you're asking me to join a group of mystic zealots and assassins and want to reshape the world and eventually, give me a better life?" Black Siren asked King as he sat across her in a café. "Why would I want that?"_

 _"Look around." King said. "A waitress in a crappy restaurant, when you could be a queen?"_

 _"I don't do that anymore. I want nothing to do with that life." Black Siren glared. "And how do I know you won't try to kill me for me killing Tommy, the first chance you get?"_

 _"I'm offering you family. A real home. A control over life and death." King reached out with his hand._

 _Black Siren stared at him for a moment. "I'll think about it."_

 _"You can think about it on the way back to Star City." King smiled._

 _"I said I'll think about it." Black Siren sneered. "Come back tomorrow."_

* * *

 _Black Siren later entered her apartment and pulled out her phone. "I need to talk to Lyla Michaels. Dinah Laurel Lance. Identification: Delta-V-17. Code: Red."_

 _After a moment, Lyla answered. "What's going on, Laurel?"_

 _"John King approached me with an offer." Black Siren filled Lyla in and after a minute, Lyla spoke up._

 _"Laurel, you need to do exactly as I say…"_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	10. Birds of Prey vs Horsemen of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"OK, I legitimately did not see that coming!" Cheshire yelled.

"Well, I did!" King snapped.

"What the hell are you doing, Siren?" Dragon demanded.

"You damn traitor!" China White snarled as all the villains hit the ground.

Shiva attacked Black Siren but she blocked her blows and threw her back. "I'm not so easily beaten." She unleashed another Siren Cry as a helicopter behind them exploded, knocking them all on the ground again as she ran to a corridor, where were guards.

"What happened? Is everyone OK?" One of the guards asked.

"Where's Batman?" Black Siren demanded.

"Uh…" The guard was hesitant to speak up as Black Siren rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt, nearing him and unleashing another sonic scream as his eyes and nose started to bleed as he fell down as she then sneered at another guard.

" _Batman_. Where is he?"

"Uh…" The other guard paled white as sheet. "If you would follow me…" He went down the corridor with Black Siren right behind him.

* * *

The guard opened the cell, where was Batman in restraints before Black Siren knocked the guard out and freed Batman. "Bruce, I took the initiative to blow my own cover. So we gotta go now."

Batman groaned. "Wait, what about the kids…"

"There's no time. I activated my tracker, we need to get out of here."

* * *

Cheshire brushed the dirt off her dress. "Son of a…"

"We've been betrayed!" Shiva snarled.

"We've been screwed over is more like…"

"I should have known that recruiting that bitch would blow up in our faces." King snapped.

"Shut up, Malcolm!" Cheshire snarled.

"Guys, we need to keep our cool and…" Dragon looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. "Oh, come on!"

"Guess what time is it?" Red Arrow quipped.

"It's time for some ass-kicking!" Huntress smirked as they jumped down from the ceiling with Constantine, Black Canary, Katana, Catwoman, Batgirl, Deathstroke and Henry.

"Contain this, Babs, we'll be right back!" Henry yelled as he and Deathstroke ran to the corridor but Nora threw them both telekinetically to the floor.

"I don't think so, luv!" Constantine cast magical restraints and threw Nora to the wall.

* * *

Black Canary engaged Shiva as they traded blows. "You've come a long way, Miss Lance. You would have been valuable in the League of Shadows, it's not too late to join us."

"No, thank you." Black Canary sneered as she grabbed Shiva by her arm and knocked her on the ground but Shiva managed to kick Black Canary in the stomach as she stumbled back.

"Surrender, and I might consider sparing you."

"OK." Black Canary shrugged.

"Dry humor." Shiva snorted. "How insipid."

* * *

Katana and King were fencing as Katana sneered. "You're even more of a monster than our Malcolm Merlyn was."

"That depends on your perspective, Miss Yamashiro." King smirked as he swished his sword but Katana blocked his attack and spun around but Katana dodged as Joe came to assist King and their combined attacks forced Katana into defensive stance, not giving her an opening to fight back before Huntress fired, causing for King and Joe to block the bolts from her crossbow as she engaged them, assisting Katana.

* * *

Cheshire was swinging her claws and China White was furiously attacking with her knives as Batgirl and Red Arrow were blocking their attacks as they managed to scratch the fabric on their suits but inflict no fatal injuries as White locked her knives with Red Arrow's bow and Batgirl threw three batarangs as Cheshire blocked them but then, Batgirl jumped at her, surprising Cheshire and grabbed her, tossing her towards a cart of tools, dazing her and Red Arrow did a backflip jump, dodging as White swung her arms.

"Don't look behind you." Red Arrow quipped as Cheshire snorted.

"Oh, please, what do you take us for?"

White turned around…

* * *

…as Black Canary dodged Shiva's scythe and landed on a console, pulling a lever as a large piece of a plane engine on a crane was swinging down, causing for White and Cheshire to dodge but the debris falling on them immobilized them as Black Canary grabbed Shiva by her arm and threw her on the floor as Shiva quickly recovered and got up on her feet.

* * *

Catwoman used her whip, trying to ensnare Dragon but he grabbed the whip and pulled Catwoman towards him and knocked her on the ground but she kicked him in the stomach as she got up on her feet. "I shouldn't underestimate you, Miss Kyle." Dragon smirked.

"Nice advice." Catwoman sneered as she tried to kick Dragon in the abdomen but Dragon blocked as Catwoman spun around, trying to hit Dragon in the head with her elbow but Dragon blocked again as he kicked her in the leg as Catwoman fell down and he managed to hit her in the face as she hit the ground. Dragon was about to deliver a crippling blow but Catwoman grabbed her whip and caught a nearby cart, pulling it towards Dragon as it knocked him down and Catwoman got up on her feet, subduing Dragon.

"What is it that the League says? _Always watch your surroundings_."

* * *

Black Canary couldn't manage to take Shiva down before Constantine fired a magic blast, knocking Shiva on the ground.

"I had that, John." Black Canary snapped.

"Maybe you did… but we're out of time, luv." Constantine lighted up his cigar.

* * *

Katana kept on fencing with King and Joe as Batman threw two electric batarangs, hitting both of them in the shoulders and subdued them as he showed up with Henry, Deathstroke and Black Siren.

"Well done, everyone." Batman smiled.

"Uh, Bats, you may not have noticed but there's Black Siren behind you." Red Arrow said warily.

"Black Siren, meet the Birds of Prey. Birds of Prey, meet Black Siren." Batman said.

"Is this necessary, Batman?" Black Canary asked.

"If not for her, today could have gone a whole lot differently." Batman pointed out.

"Sorry about the deception but it was necessary." Black Siren said.

"We've been there once." Black Canary shrugged. "It's so weird…" She said as she measured Black Siren.

"Like looking into a freak mirror." Black Siren said.

"And what are we gonna do with these assholes?" Red Arrow sneered at the subdued Horsemen and her unconscious father.

"Prison." Batman said.

"That's it?" Huntress snapped.

"It's a pretty bad prison."

"Give me a hammer and some knives and five minutes." Huntress smirked. But suddenly, all of them were down on the ground as Nora recovered.

"You may have won this battle today but the war is far from over!" She glared as she pulled out a small stone. "You will pay for this treachery, Miss Lance. Death shall rise. The entire city will crumble and all you love will die! While we shall live life without end!" She said some incantation as she, King, Shiva and the remaining horsemen teleported.

"Well, I guess that's not the last we've seen of them." Batgirl quipped. "Let's get out of here."

"Holy crap, that's a lot of bombs." Red Arrow quipped as she looked into one of the crates nearby. "Enough C4 to take down a skyscraper."

Catwoman then ran to Batman and kissed him fiercely. "Never scare me like that again."

"No promises." Batman smiled.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"Seven years ago." Rachel said with shaking breath as she aimed the gun at Sara. "Someone kept threatening my father. Then, the day he killed himself, I thought I saw a blonde woman outside the window running through our garden. And my baby sister said she saw a blonde in black leather around our house. I thought I had driven Dad to suicide but it was you, was it? Tell me!" She demanded.

"Rachel…" Sara raised her hands. "Think about what you're doing…"

"Richard told me that someone killed my father. He showed me." Rachel glared, sobbing out as her hands slightly trembled. "Some blonde snuck into my Dad's office and aimed his gun at his head. Tell me that it wasn't you. Tell me!" She raised her voice as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Right now, you have the same look Tommy sometimes has. Guilt. Regret. Remorse. I can see it in your eyes." Sara was about to open her mouth as Rachel clicked the safety. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Sara."

Sara took a breath. "You know I worked for the League of Assassins, do you, Rachel?" She raised her hands. "Every person I killed, had it coming. And I'm sorry but your father wasn't who you think he was. His research was funded by some bad people. _Felix Faust_. He offered your father a way to cure his wife, if he helped him find mystical artifacts with dark magic, just like one Damien Darhk had used. You know that people kept mocking him for thinking he was searching for the impossible."

Rachel's hands trembled as she glared. "Shut up! Shut up! You're lying!"

"I hate to break the news to you but your father was in bed with the wrong people and he knew the risks. The League had warned him to keep his distance from them, for his own sake and he didn't listen." Sara said bluntly.

Rachel continued to sob as her eyes were full of pain and anger. "That changes nothing about the fact that he's dead. For so long, I thought I had driven him to suicide…"

"Rachel." Sara raised her hands. "Not a day goes by, when I wouldn't want to undo every kill I made, when I worked for the League of Assassins and I know that it changes nothing and I have no right to but all I can say is that…"

" _Don't you dare_ say that you're sorry!" Rachel snarled. "Don't you dare! Get down on your knees. I said ' _on your knees_ '!" Sara reluctantly complied with her hands up as Rachel aimed the gun on her head. "Any last words?"

Sara took a breath. "I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. But if you do this… Ollie, Tommy, Laurel, Henry, Diggle… this time, they won't forgive you. You said you wanted to make amends with all of us. But if you kill me, they'll hate you forever. Ask yourself: Is your revenge worth all this? Would you really throw this second chance for avenging your father?"

Rachel stared at Sara in consideration for a moment as she was starting to have second thoughts before the elevator dinged and Tommy, Oliver, Thea, Diggle and the rest of Team Arrow entered. "Rachel, what the hell are you doing?"

"She killed my father!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel, stop!" Oliver intervened as he, Tommy, Thea and Diggle surrounded her. "Think about what you're doing."

"What do you mean by, ' _She killed my father_ '?" Diggle scowled.

"It's all in that file." Rachel said as Oliver looked at the file and his blood ran cold.

"Sara, is it true?" Oliver asked as Sara nodded slowly.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand." Rachel said quietly, still glaring at Sara.

"Because you're not a killer." Tommy stepped up. "You don't want to do this."

"Why shouldn't I?" Rachel snapped. "Why?!"

"Because you told me that I was still a good person deep down and despite the circumstances, you helped me find my way back from that darkness." Tommy said. "If you do this, you'll go down a path that you might not find your way back from. And I don't want that for you. You're not a killer, Rachel. Despite the circumstances, you saw the good in me. And I see it in you. You do this, there's no going back from that. Please. Don't make me give up on you." Rachel paused as she slowly turned to Tommy, with her wet eyes before the painkillers started to wear off and she passed out from the pain.

* * *

Rachel was again on the bed, with sedative drip attached to her and cuffed as Oliver, Sara, Tommy, Thea and Diggle were at the table before Henry, Laurel, Mia and Barbara entered.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"We need to talk, Henry." Oliver said as Henry looked at the file on the table and his blood ran cold as Oliver explained the situation to him.

"Look, guys, I swear I was gonna tell you about this but first I wanted to…"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were investigating Rachel and me?" Sara asked, hurt and betrayed.

Henry raised his hands. "I've tried to but with what's been going on, it was never the right time… before you get mad, just let me explain, please." He took a breath. "The moment you found out Rachel's full name, you started to act weird and I wanted to know why, Sara. I… it wasn't that I didn't trust you. I just wanted to… cover all my bases and eventually, I was gonna tell you, if my suspicions were correct. Look, after all that mess with Malcolm Merlyn and the League three years ago and then Andy and H.I.V.E., I just wanted to get to know better the people we would be working with and be sure I could trust everyone we would let in." They all stared at Henry in consideration before nodding, admitting his point. "Besides, Sara, would you have admitted it to me, if I had confronted you about what was bothering you?"

Sara sighed. "OK, I guess that's fair enough."

"Besides, I didn't have that many leads and I considered letting it go. Honestly, I'm surprised Rachel put it all together." Henry shrugged.

"That's because she and her sister saw me there that night." Sara explained. "They got a glance at me and somehow, Dragon _knew_. He knew I killed her father. Maybe because he used to be a member of the League."

"And he wanted to turn Rachel against us." Oliver realized.

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up." Henry said.

Laurel sighed. "We'll figure this out later."

"What are we gonna do about her?" Diggle asked.

* * *

Tommy set the IV on minimal dose as Rachel was slowly coming to. "Tommy? What… what happened?"

"You passed out and your wounds opened." Tommy explained as she laid on bed.

"I… Sara, she killed…"

"I know. I know." Tommy held her hand.

"And what are you expecting me to do?" Rachel demanded. "Am I supposed to just pretend it didn't happen? Do you have any idea what has she put me through?!"

"Rachel, calm down." Tommy held her hand. "Did you read the whole file?"

"She killed my father. That's all I need to know." Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, listen to yourself." Tommy insisted. "Now you're sounding like me two years ago. You're not that kind of person."

Rachel's eyes were getting wet. "I don't know what I am anymore, Tommy. For years I blamed myself and… I lied to you, hurt you, I wanted to fix that and now this…" She breathed out. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She broke down in tears. "I'm a monster…"

"No, you're not." Tommy assured her as he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… don't hate me… I can't take it if you hate me, Tommy…"

"We'll figure this out." Tommy consoled her as he tightened the hug, while she sobbed into his shoulder. "You helped me find my way back. Maybe it's time I repaid you that favor."

* * *

 ** _Imperial Ring Financial_**

"The drill has dug deep enough, Mr. Cain." One of the associates said.

"When will we start extracting the substance?" Cain asked.

"Soon." The associate said. "It is more powerful than the Lazarus substance. Our army will rise soon."

"Excellent. And it's time to bring forth the last horseman." Cain said before Shiva approached him.

"Black Siren betrayed us." She said.

"Never mind. I never fully trusted her." Cain said. "The Beast told me that she was never truly worthy of being the last horseman but I have another candidate in mind. If only Lady Talia hadn't disposed of him to earn Oliver Queen's trust…"

"You're not suggesting…"

"I am." Cain nodded. "That is, if Miss Snow will not break."

* * *

Nora again touched Caitlin's forehead as she screamed out before laughing. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Submit, or live the rest of your life in here. Your choice." Nora said. "We can offer you to live in a better world. Where you won't be feared but respected."

"I'm not gonna fall for that same sales pitch twice." Killer Frost sneered.

"Have it your way." Nora said another incantation as Caitlin screamed.

* * *

The men opened a sarcophagus to reveal a withered corpse of Takeo Yamashiro as they started to fill it with blood and circled around it, saying an incantation as the caped figure in a hood approached it. " _Rise and live once again as the last of my lieutenants. Rise and stand as the final horseman of my legion. Rise and serve me, as the Pale Horseman of Death!_ "

Takeo's eyes suddenly opened as his face turned into devilish smirk.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	11. Forgiveness

**This is kind of an interlude, since I'm saving the interesting parts for the next chapter. Sorry in advance if this sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"How's Rachel doing?" Oliver asked.

"She's… totally wrecked. And that's understating things." Tommy said, to Oliver's concern.

"And Sara? And Henry?"

"You sure you want to know?" Laurel asked rhetorically and Oliver winced, imagining, how angry must his best friends be at each other.

"We need to focus on finding the last horseman. We know it's gonna get bloody." Diggle pointed out.

"I'll get on with it." Barbara approached the computer. "I'll see if there's been a large death toll recently in the city."

* * *

 _ **Henry's House**_

"Sara." Henry sighed as Sara was packing things. "I don't know what else I can say or do to make it right. I know I messed up and I wish things didn't go the way they did."

Sara sighed as she approached the door. "Look, Henry… I'm not mad at you. I honestly don't blame you. But… I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

"Then give me a chance to make it right." Henry pleaded. "Ollie and Diggle have screwed things up between each other too. Please. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have trusted you more, I get it."

Sara turned to him. "I care about you but… I can't do this right now. It's… I'm not saying I'm calling things off between us but… I think it's for the best if we keep some distance between each other for now. We should take a break from each other, until things blow over at least."

Henry sighed as he nodded. "I understand. I'm not saying that you're at fault… but maybe if you had told me what was going on…"

Sara winced. "I know. But still…"

"It's not the right time to sort things out between us." Henry finished as she nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish things had gone differently. I know I messed up."

"I don't want to give up on what we have…" Sara said. "But even if we could get past this somehow, I doubt that with what's going on, we'll have enough time to move on right now."

"Fair enough." Henry said sadly as Sara left the house as guilt flooded through him.

* * *

 ** _Imperial Ring Financial_**

" _Bow before me, Takeo Yamashiro. Pale Horseman of Death._ " The caped figure said as Takeo knelt before it.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Takeo asked.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

A plane was taking off in the air as from a distance, Prometheus fired an arrow with electronic device and as it was flying in the air, Prometheus pressed a button on his belt as the lights in the plane started to flicker and it plummeted down to the ground as it exploded.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

" _Two-hundred thirty-six passengers, a captain, co-pilot and four stewardesses and dozens of more civilians as collateral damage are among the casualties of the crash of United Airlines 815. It was caused by an apparent malfunction in the plane system…_ "

Dinah turned off the news as she showed the team an arrow in an evidence bag as Curtis took a look. "An EMP device. Very sophisticated."

"I've seen these arrows before." Tommy said. "These are the same I use."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked, confused.

"These are special trick arrows Prometheus had. Me and Takeo." Tommy explained as everyone tensed.

"What? How is it possible?" Thea asked, worried.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted.

"Maybe Dragon's taunting you." Diggle deduced. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"So, you think Richard Dragon is the Horseman of Death?" Oliver asked.

"If so, what is his next target?" Slade asked.

Constantine then entered, putting a large, old book on a table. "I took the liberty to borrow this from the office of one Talia al Ghul, also known as Miranda Tate, here in Star City."

"What is that, John?" Barbara asked.

"You remember the Ninth Circle?" Constantine asked as everyone tensed. "Think of this as their version of biblical prophecy. It's about the dehumanization, greed, oppression and deaths of innocents… all the things you've been fighting the whole career here. It's all prelude to a " _City of Light_ ", which follows after the uprising and fall of the Demon and rise of the Beast. It will seek four followers, four lieutenants that will become enforcers of its will."

" _The Four Horsemen_." Thea realized.

"First, a Queen will rise, sowing chaos and destruction. Then, she and the child of the Demon will fall, to give life to its most loyal acolyte as it awakens and the acolyte then bestows power unlike any other to four warriors that spread chaos and death, wherever they go. And the Horseman of Death, according to this prophecy, is a man, seeking revenge for his family and will bathe the whole city with blood to achieve it. And it will also seek those, who have wronged them and make them all suffer. The Horseman shall become someone, who has died by the hand of the Heir to the Demon once."

"So, you're suggesting that the final horseman is someone I slew before, Mr. Constantine?" Nyssa asked.

"Or your sister." Constantine supplied. "And once he rises… it won't be pretty."

"We already know that, Hoss." Rene quipped as he watched the news.

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling General_**

Rachel, accompanied by Tommy, in his disguise as Doctor Connor Rhodes, approached her mother's room as Annie got up and hugged her. "Where have you been? You scared the crap out of me, I thought that those ninjas killed you."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a signal. I was… in protective custody. And they said they were keeping an eye on you. I wanted to reach out, I swear, Annie." She hugged her sister tightly. "Can you give me and Mom a moment, please?" She asked as Annie left outside, while Rachel sat across her mother.

"Hi, honey." Karen said with a labored breath.

"Hey, Mom." Rachel wiped her wet eyes.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"No, it's… I was just thinking about Dad, you know?" Rachel smiled weakly as her mother smiled back. "I miss him so much…"

"James…" Karen smiled. "Your father… he would have given his life for his family… and his soul… I wish he didn't have to push himself so far… I've already made my peace."

"Mom." Rachel said hesitantly. "Has it ever… occurred to you that maybe… just maybe… Dad didn't kill himself? I mean, you know that a lot of people threatened him."

Karen coughed out. "He would have gladly traded his life for mine to save me. He loved you two and me beyond anything else. You know that. I think he wouldn't have given up, if he didn't think there was no way to save me. And I think you should know that he was willing to accept help from… not very nice people. But… it doesn't matter. What's past is past."

Rachel tried to carefully measure her next words. "I had a dream once, you know? That… that…" She choked out. "That Dad didn't commit suicide. That someone killed him. And I… I wanted to kill that person so badly…"

"You still blame yourself for what happened?" Karen asked, narrowing her eyes. "Honey…" She held Rachel's hand. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen. James was already depressed and desperate."

"But still, I can't stop thinking, if Dad didn't kill himself, if I had gotten my hands on the person, who…" Rachel stopped herself, sniffing as Tommy held her shoulder, assuring her.

"I think you need to let go of that guilt and anger." Karen held her hand, smiling. "Eventually, it will eat you up from the inside. And it becomes venom in your veins… blurring your memories of your father."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rachel asked, voice breaking. "I can't…" She choked out. "Right now, all I feel is this… hate… I don't know how to move on… when all I can think of is…" She stopped herself, sniffing. "I can't go on like that anymore."

"Do you know, what your father told me, before he died?" Karen smiled. "That he would have gladly sold his soul to the devil, if it meant saving me. That there's nothing more precious to him, than me, and his baby girls. And he'd hoped that one day, you would understand, why did his mania strain your relationship with him. No matter what, your father loved you. And he knew that he didn't show it the right way, in the last few months. But he would want you to move on. And remember that he loves you as much as I do. And that one day, you might let go of that anger. I knew he was looking for some magical solution and he knew that it might be risky but he didn't care. As long, as we were all alright. I don't think he'd want you to live the rest of your life hating." Rachel broke down in tears as her mother smiled at her.

* * *

Rachel was in a café, wiping her eyes as Tommy sat across her. "I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're going through… but if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"You…" Rachel looked at him in surprise. "You shouldn't. Not after what I've done. I don't deserve you, Tommy. I love you but… I'm just gonna hurt you again and I don't want to hurt you." She was about to get up as Tommy held her hand.

"You don't have to go." Tommy assured her. "Please. Stay." He pleaded as Rachel stared at him. "Listen to me."

"There's nothing you can say that would make me feel better." Rachel said. "And I don't want you to help me. I don't deserve your help." She sniffed. "Right now I… I just wish I had died here that night. At least I would have spared you and your friends the pain that I've caused you."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Tommy pleaded. "It never helps."

"I don't know what to do to fix that. I wanted to but…" Her eyes were getting wet. "Now Sara… and I was about to kill her. Your friend."

"You were angry at the moment. No one can blame you for that." Tommy assured her. "Besides, she didn't mean to kill your father." Rachel looked at him in surprise. "She told me that she was giving him another warning but he didn't listen. He pulled a gun on her and she was just defending herself."

Rachel scoffed. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm not expecting you to forgive her." Tommy reasoned. "I just hope you'll understand. Like your Mom said, your father would have gladly given his life to save her. And Sara… she carries more than enough guilt to haunt her for the rest of her life. She and I are not so different. You should know that."

Rachel swallowed as she tried to hold back tears. "I don't know how am I supposed to move on or what can I do to make it right. And maybe you do understand, but what about John? Thea? Laurel? I aimed a gun at her sister."

"They'll understand." Tommy assured her.

"But I'm sure I've lost the last speck of trust they put into me." Rachel pointed out. "And I doubt that they'll forgive me anytime soon."

"Then prove it to them that you want to earn it." Tommy tried to point out.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"I've heard that some pretty girl was about to kill you, luv." Constantine smirked at Sara. "Care to elaborate?"

Henry sighed. "Her name was Rachel Gibson. And…"

"Hold on, Gibson? James's little girl?" Constantine interrupted him.

"You knew her father?" Oliver asked.

Constantine nodded. "He was an obsessed old bastard, if I may tell you. Good man. He was a man of science and while he wasn't a wizard like me, he did have his wits about helping me from time to time. But Felix Faust, one of… you could say, questionable associates, did offer him a dangerous relic to save his wife. I met Rachel once. Nice girl. James loved her and another of his girls above all else. He knew there would be a price to pay for saving his wife but he didn't care. As long as his family was alright." Sara winced. "He also gave me a letter, in case he…"

Rachel then went out from the elevator, to their surprise as everyone was on edge suddenly as Rachel raised her hands in surrender as Tommy was behind her. "I… I'm not here to kill anyone, I swear."

"Speak of the devil." Constantine eyed Rachel shamelessly as she felt uncomfortable. "James's little lassie, am I right? John Constantine." He shook his hand with her as she raised her brows. "Your father was a good man. I never got a chance to say it but I'm sorry for your loss. All I can say that is your father would have gladly died to save his family."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded before she turned to Team Arrow hesitantly. "I wanted to apologize. For everything. For… lying to you, guys, last year and… hurting you all by allowing them to stage my death. Our friendship meant a lot to me and I know that it's only my fault that I ruined it. I… all I wanted was another chance and… I aimed a gun at Sara and… I ruined it again." She took a breath as she turned to Sara. "My Mom told me the truth. About my father. You were right. He… he wasn't who I thought he was." Rachel was on verge of tears. "I know it doesn't excuse that I was about to kill you but… I don't blame you for what happened. Not anymore. If anything… I blame the League. I wish Dad didn't go that far. I wish things had been different and if I could take back what has happened, I would." She sniffed, sobbing as she turned to everyone else. "You trusted me and let me in. Gave me shelter, protected me and I… lied to you and hurt you and… I understand if you think that I don't deserve to be here. That I don't belong here." She took a breath. "And all I can say is that I'm sorry for everything and I wish that I had done things the right way and I know that I have only myself to blame. I don't know what else I can do to make it right. But I can only hope you can forgive me one day. Because nothing on this Earth would hurt me more than a thought that you would all hate me for the rest of my life. And I wouldn't blame you."

She was about to turn around and leave as Diggle spoke up. "Rachel, you don't have to go."

She turned around hesitantly. "Diggle, I…"

"Nobody blames you for the way you acted." Oliver assured her. "It takes courage to admit your faults."

"Besides, like we said, you've helped this team a lot in the past. And to be honest, we've messed up a lot worse among each other than you." Diggle added. "And this is not the first time we've tried to kill each other."

"You tried to help me and Tommy in the hospital, when Cheshire attacked." Roy added. "In my book, you've earned my trust."

"Letting the past tear each other apart won't help." Laurel added. "We're speaking from experience."

"Look, if you want to earn our trust again, I think we can give you a chance to prove it. Honestly, you could have done a lot worse." Thea pointed out.

Sara then hesitantly approached Rachel. "I know I've said it before and it changes nothing but…"

"You don't need to say anything." Rachel interrupted her. "Tommy already told me the truth. Dad pulled a gun and you were defending yourself. I'm not saying I forgive you but… I want to try and let go. But… I guess someone else would have done the same thing. And I shouldn't have to blame you but the League of Assassins for what happened." Sara nodded, realizing that was as close to an apology that she would get.

"Hate to interrupt things, guys but you need to see this." Henry said.

On the screen was a footage of police officers being slaughtered by a man in a black hood and a mask, firing an explosive arrow from his bow, destroying police cruisers on a highway.

" _Prometheus_." Oliver glared.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Star City**_

Prometheus whirled around as he faced Green Arrow and Merlyn.

"It's been a long time…" Takeo took off his mask as Tommy glared. "My apprentice."

* * *

 **Sorry again, if this chapter sucks but like I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, the interesting parts will be the next chapter.**

 **And soon enough, Master vs. Apprentice and Team Arrow, League of Assassins and Birds of Prey vs. the Four Horsemen in the final showdown.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	12. League of Shadows

**! Warning: This chapter contains heavy, perhaps hinting explicit sexual content. Reader discretion is advised by the author. !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I am disappointed in you, Tommy." Takeo smirked as he circled around Oliver and Tommy, who both glared at him. "You were supposed to break, humiliate and crush Oliver but you didn't. You should hate him for leaving you to die."

"We all make mistakes. And all we can do is do our best to make up for our faults." Merlyn shot back. "I have to carry my sins to the grave but I'm trying to be better. But you… you've become a monster." He sneered.

"Have I?" Takeo scoffed. "Or I'm seeing things the way they are? These people will never change… not unless we bring a change. H.I.V.E., League of Assassins, two sides of a coin, that's no longer a currency. Power is the only currency that matters. Power brings control over people. And the Beast shall grant it."

"At the cost of thousands of innocent lives." Green Arrow snarled.

" _Innocents_?" Takeo shook his head. "No. Necessary sacrifices. Just like my nephew and brother were in your quest to stop General Shrieve and Ra's al Ghul."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to us." Green Arrow snapped. "You're no better than Malcolm Merlyn or Damien Darhk."

"Your opinion does not matter. This world needs to be cleansed, in order to bring a better tomorrow. And I will make sure of that." Takeo put on his mask.

"Over our dead bodies." Merlyn shot back.

" _Exactly my plan._ " Prometheus swung his sword as both Green Arrow and Merlyn blocked. Prometheus then vaulted and kicked Green Arrow on the ground and swished his sword again as Merlyn used his bow to deflect his attack and spun around but Prometheus dodged and grabbed Merlyn by his arm, flipping him over his back as Green Arrow tried to slug Prometheus in the face but Prometheus grabbed Green Arrow's hand and hit him in his hip and tried to stab him in the chest but Green Arrow used his bow to block as he shoved Prometheus back.

" _You'll never be more than villains of your own stories. You both ruin everything you two touch._ " Prometheus gloated as Merlyn glared and tried a fierce strike as Prometheus dodged and kicked Merlyn on the ground. " _Couldn't save Shado, your best friend, my brother and nephew, your mother… you're weak. Even Rachel is afraid of you and you can never stay for long with your family. And that's why you'll lose everyone you both love._ "

"Not this time." Green Arrow shot back as he fired an arrow as Prometheus caught it few inches from his face before it exploded, sending him to the ground.

Merlyn got up on his feet and tried to stab Prometheus but he blocked and kicked Merlyn back and he was able to stand his own against their combined efforts. " _You can't stop what's coming. The Beast shall rise. And it will offer us life without end. You will wither and die… unless you join us. I'll give you one chance to join the League of Shadows._ "

"Never." Merlyn snarled as he fired another arrow but then, Prometheus threw a grenade on the ground as it exploded and he vanished in the smoke.

"Tommy…" Green Arrow turned to the highway as Merlyn widened his eyes.

"Oh, God…" He whispered as he saw the flames, destroyed cars and heard the screams.

* * *

 ** _Imperial Ring Financial_**

"We have opened the door." An associate said as Cain drank his tea. "We are harnessing the substance as we speak."

"Excellent. And the host?"

"He will need another body in order to rise." The associate said.

"He has waited five-hundred years for the last one. Few more hours will not hurt him." Cain said bluntly.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"How many?" Oliver asked grimly.

"Over two-hundred people." Henry said sadly. "I'm sorry. I wish we could have done more."

"Takeo is not yet done." Diggle pointed out. "We need to find him before he kills more people."

"I think it's time we brought the fight to them this time." Roy got up on his feet.

"Mobilize your army." Oliver ordered Nyssa. "We're going to attack Imperial Ring."

"My forces will be here by sunrise." Nyssa nodded. "We should make sure that League of Shadows will be buried underground. They'll come back and pay us back if we won't put them down for good."

"We need to cut the head off the snake." Diggle agreed. "If we won't take down their headquarters and end Cain and his horsemen, sooner or later, they'll come after us."

"Imperial Ring is their front. Has been for years. Darhk helped found it. We need to take that building down." Constantine said.

"Wait, you want to blow up a building?" Rene demanded. "This is crazy, Hoss, they'll bust us for domestic terrorism!"

"It's either that or letting this city at the mercy of the Beast!" Shado retorted. "The League of Shadows is relentless. They'll keep getting up and resurrect more of their soldiers, until we're all dead."

"They're not really alive." Oliver pointed out. "If we want to save this city, this world, from what's about to come, we need to take them down for good."

"I'll call Lyla, have her send us as many C4 as she can." Henry said.

"We'll hit them tomorrow." Oliver ordered.

* * *

 ** _Later, Henry's House_**

Henry was in the living room, drinking a scotch as Sara entered. "Hey."

"Hi." Henry said sadly as he didn't even look at her.

"You ready for this?" Sara asked.

"As ready as I can be, I guess." Henry shrugged.

"Is there something bothering you?" Sara asked, worried as she sat next to him.

"No, it's… I was just thinking about everyone we've lost in the last couple of years. Ollie's Mom. Tommy, then him being dead… it's been a crazy ride, you know?" Henry drank the scotch. "And… I'm sorry for investigating you behind your back."

"I don't blame you." Sara said. "I should have been honest with you from the start. I get why you did what you did and I'm not mad."

Henry smiled. "You know… there's a lot of things I regret. First Mary, then the car accident, my daughter, leaving Nicky and Riley… not a day goes by, when I wouldn't want to make all of that right."

"But you can't." Sara said. "Not without risking making things worse instead."

"Yeah." Henry sighed. "All I can do is move on and try to earn forgiveness. But I'm not even sure if I can forgive myself this time. I should have trusted you and I screwed up."

"No." Sara assured him. "You don't need to apologize. You had a good reason."

"But still… can we move past this?" Henry turned to her sadly. "I just… I've lost a lot in the past few years and I'm afraid that if I lose more…"

"I know." Sara nodded as she held his hand. "I don't want to give up on what we've got either. I… I've made mistakes that have hurt my family and my friends. And instead of facing them and owning up to them and trying to make things right, I decided to run away. But I don't want to run anymore."

"I know what that's like." Henry nodded. "After my daughter died, instead of letting my sister and my best friend help me, I was so consumed with anger and grief, I was focused on revenge and left everyone I love, behind. But I'm trying… I guess we're both looking for redemption."

"I guess so." Sara nodded as she held his hand.

Neither of them was sure, who moved first but the next thing either of them knew, Henry started to slowly take off her top and in few moments, they were both giving into each other as he unstrapped her bra and dropped it on the floor, while they laid down on the couch, kissing fiercely before they fell over the couch on the floor as they both laughed before Sara smiled at Henry, who was on top of her before she started to breathe out and moan as she held his muscular arms and he gently reached to her shoulders, his hands slowly going down the skin on her back...

* * *

 ** _Hotel, Star City_**

Rachel was going out from the shower and she looked outside the balcony as she tied the bathrobe before Tommy approached her from behind. "When we were kids, Dad used to take me and Annie out on a balcony and we watched people through the goggles doing some strange stuff… Dad would make these stupid jokes as we laughed… and… then Mom would mockingly scold him. " _James, don't give them any ideas about people doing these crazy shenanigans._ "

" _Honey, I'm just helping them expand their imagination._ "

" _They don't need to imagine people making out!_ "

And Annie would ask, " _What is 'making out', Daddy?_ "

And that's when Mom cut things off and me and Dad would burst out laughing as my sister looked confused." She smiled.

"That sounds great." Tommy chuckled. "Your family must have been quite amazing."

"Yeah." Rachel said sadly. "It was all OK before Mom got sick and before Dad..." She looked down as stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"We'll find a donor. I promise." Tommy held her shoulder as she turned to him hesitantly.

"There was actually something I wanted to ask you." Rachel admitted as Tommy noticed the look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Well… we had something." Rachel hesitated. "Something important, a long time ago. You've saved my life many times, even when you didn't owe me anything. I know that it's my fault how things turned out between us and not a day goes by, when I wouldn't want to go back and fix it. I wish I hadn't lied to you and hurt you. I was gonna kill Sara but you stopped me." She glanced down in shame before looking into his eyes again. "You were there for me, when my Mom was suffering and when I found out the truth about my Dad and when I wanted to apologize to your friends but was afraid they wouldn't forgive me. I guess what I'm trying to say is… a lot has happened between us. And I need to know, do you think that we have a chance? We've been through a lot and I'd like to believe that we're going somewhere. I want to try to fix things as best as I can."

"I don't know." Tommy admitted. "But I'm willing to give it a shot. No one's perfect. I don't know if you know it but Ollie and Diggle were on worse odds than you and I. But you proved to me that you're sincere about making things right and you risked your life to help me and Roy. I don't know, where we'll end up but as long as there are no more lies between us, I'm willing to see it through."

"That's all I want." Rachel smiled as she kissed him before she reached for the knot on her bathrobe, letting it slid down her body, fully exposing herself naked to him before they went back into the apartment as they laid down on the bed as she took off his shirt. "I love you, Tommy." They both snuggled and kissed fiercely as Tommy was gently caressing Rachel's bare skin from neck down with his fingers as they both fell into a passionate embrace, breathing out…

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

Oliver was holding Ashley in his arms as he was putting her to sleep. "You're getting good at this, Ollie."

"When this is over, we'll start over." Oliver promised. "No more vigilante business. Just us. As a family."

"But where?" Laurel asked. "We can't stay in Star City and certainly not in Gotham and no offense but I don't like the idea of raising our daughter in a timeship."

"We'll figure it out." Oliver promised.

* * *

 ** _Selina's Apartment_**

Bruce and Selina were in bed as Bruce ran his fingers down her bare back as she put an arm on his chest. "Bruce. You and I both know that this might be the finish line."

"I know." Bruce nodded.

"So, just to make things clear between us… after Talia, where does it leave us?" Selina asked. "We've never talked about it, when she killed herself."

"She was already beyond redemption." Bruce sighed. "I'd hoped we could make it work… I only didn't realize that what I want is in front of me." He smiled at Selina as they kissed.

"I love you, Bruce." Selina told him.

"I love you, Selina."

* * *

 ** _The Loft_**

Roy was fondling Thea's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess this is it, right?"

"No matter what happens tomorrow, we'll face it together." Roy assured her as he kissed her.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Annie was sleeping on the chair before she woke up and was about to scream as she saw the dragon tattoo on the man's shoulder but he put something in her mouth, muffling her screams as she passed out.

* * *

 ** _Hotel, Star City_**

Rachel yawned as she noticed her phone ringing on the nightstand as she picked it up and answered the call. "Yeah, Annie?"

" _Hello, Rachel._ " Dragon said as her blood ran cold. " _I'm disappointed. I'd thought you would want revenge for what Sara has put you through. I suppose I should have known better. You don't have what it takes to do what's necessary. Unlike me._ "

"What do you want, Richard?" Rachel asked. "What have you done to my family?"

Tommy shot up from the bed as he turned to her, worried. " _To your mother, nothing. But your sister will become a price to pay for your weakness and sentiment._ "

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Richard, I'm begging you." Rachel pleaded.

" _If you want your sister back, you know where to find us. You two will become witnesses of rise of a new age._ " Dragon said as the call ended.

"Richard. Richard!" Rachel yelled. "Damn it." She gasped out.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"He… he has my sister." Rachel turned to him, fear all over her face. Instantly knowing things were getting serious, they both quickly dressed up.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Helena yawned as her phone rang and she saw the text. "It's Laurel."

Dick got up from the bed and put on his pants, while Helena looked under the bed to pull out her suit. "It's time to end this."

* * *

 _ **Imperial Ring Financial**_

Katana, Arsenal, Constantine, Green Arrow, Merlyn, Black Canary and White Canary and Deathstroke went into the car park as they faced Joe Wilson, Cheshire, Lady Shiva, Nora Darhk, John King and Prometheus, while Team Arrow and Batman were trying to sneak into the building another way.

"Where's the girl?" Green Arrow demanded.

"She is our guest." King said.

"We're not leaving without her." Deathstroke growled.

"Then I guess you're not leaving." Joe smirked as he pulled out his sword, while Shiva pulled out her scythe and Deathstroke pulled out his own sword.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Annie asked as she was bound to a chair. "You want to ruin my sister's life again, asshole?"

"No. I want to offer her and you a new life." Dragon said cryptically. "But, you must tear a forest down, to build something new."

* * *

Nora telekinetically pushed forward a pile of concrete bricks as Green Arrow and Deathstroke jumped over as they engaged Joe and King, fencing with them both as Red Arrow fired at Nora but she telekinetically stopped the arrow and fired back as Red Arrow dodged. "Well, that's new."

King kicked Green Arrow in the chest as Green Arrow staggered, while Deathstroke blocked Joe's sword with his own. Merlyn kicked Joe back and struck in his face as Joe fell down but Joe recovered and rolled back, while blocking as Merlyn and Deathstroke clashed their swords with his.

Arsenal pulled out his escrima sticks as he blocked Cheshire's claws and kicked her back, while Arsenal engaged her, while Katana engaged Prometheus and Constantine fired magic bolts at Nora, who lifted up a magical barrier.

Deathstroke, Merlyn and Green Arrow kept fighting Joe and King as they blocked their swords as Katana was fencing with Prometheus and she slammed him to a wall. "I wish things hadn't ended this way, brother-in-law."

" _You decided that, when you forgave the man responsible for ruining Maseo._ " Prometheus snarled as he pushed her back and then kicked her, causing for her to fall through a window, shattering it.

Constantine telekinetically lifted Nora in the air and threw her back and Arsenal jumped over a crate, dodging Cheshire's slash attack with her claws.

Black Canary and White Canary engaged Shiva as Shiva used her scythe to block the attacks of the Canaries and counter with punches and kicks as the Canaries were dodging and jumping back while trying to fight back but the master martial artist was holding her own against their combined efforts. Shiva jumped over a car and kicked both Sara and Laurel back as they stumbled back. Shiva dodged as Sara swung her staff and kicked her in the chest, sending her sliding down the floor. Laurel attacked with her batons but Shiva blocked and grabbed Laurel's weapons and threw her away.

Oliver knocked Joe on the ground as Slade blocked King's sword. Joe got up and attacked furiously, hitting a pile of bricks, shattering it as he and King forced Oliver and Slade to retreat and Nora recovered and knocked Tatsu on the ground.

Takeo joined Joe in attacking Oliver attacking furiously, not giving him an opening to fight back. Oliver blocked their blades with his bow and dodged as they attempted to cut his head off, cutting through his hood. before Red Arrow rushed in, blocking their swords with her bow.

"Not today." Mia snarled as she kicked Joe back, causing for him to fall on King.

Shiva kicked Laurel in the leg as she fell down. Sara grabbed Shiva from behind, having her in neck lock with her staff, about to snap her neck but Shiva grabbed Sara and threw her over her shoulder as she hit the ground, hard. Sara rolled away before Shiva could finish her off and blocked as Laurel attempted to kick Shiva but Shiva grabbed Laurel by her leg, throwing her towards a pile of bricks as Laurel fell over.

"Fall back!" Nora ordered as she conjured a breath of fire, causing for them to take cover before the members of League of Shadows vanished.

"Everyone OK?" Red Arrow asked.

"OK is long gone." Deathstroke drawled.

* * *

As they went deeper into the building, they met Team Arrow, Black Siren, Henry, Batman, Nyssa, Shado, Lyla and Rachel in the lobby. "The Beast is down under this building. I can sense it." Constantine said.

"We'll need a find a way to get there." Spartan said.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Merlyn demanded.

"I'm not leaving this place without my sister." Rachel snapped. "This is my fight as much as yours. I'm not gonna let Richard or any one of these bastards hurt those I love, ever again."

"Rachel, it's too dangerous…"

"I have to, Tommy." Rachel shot back. "At least let me make things right."

"You don't have to prove anything to us." Black Canary pleaded.

"I do." Rachel said. "These people will stop at nothing until we're dead. So we need to take them down first." Lyla showed them a tablet. "I found the blueprints of the building. I know how to take this building down."

"And I brought the C4 you got at their hideout." Lyla opened a duffel bag. "Enough to take down a skyscraper."

"But what about the employees?" Speedy protested.

"This place is empty." Nyssa reasoned. "It's just us and them."

"And I evacuated the perimeter." Lyla added.

"We're seriously gonna kill them all?" Wild Dog asked hesitantly.

"Some of them are already dead." Shado pointed out. "We need to put them down, once and for all. It's them, or this city and who knows what else. If we don't end them now, it's apocalypse. And we can't let that happen, no matter the cost. This is our chance to shut the League of Shadows down for good."

Deathstroke smirked at her.

"They attacked our families. Our friends. They'll stop at nothing." Rachel agreed. "So we need to take them down first." Tommy looked surprised at her ruthlessness. "I didn't ask for any of this to happen. But the moment they dragged my father and my sister into this, they seriously pissed me off. I'll help you. I'll find my sister, then I'm getting us both to safety."

"I tried get more agents here but the moment we set foot, this place was on some kind of hi-tech electronic lockdown." Lyla explained.

"So it's up to us to take them down." Henry said. "Rachel will stay with me. Mia, Tatsu, Roy, Bruce, Selina, you could help us set up the charges."

"And we're gonna find Cain." Shado said.

* * *

Lyla, Tatsu, Sara, Bruce, Mia, Roy, Henry and Rachel split up, setting up the charges as Rachel, Katana, Arsenal and Red Arrow went down a corridor. "It should be right here."

"Help!" A young female voice wailed as Rachel rushed to the boiler room, seeing Annie bound to a tube.

"Annie!" Rachel hugged her. "It's gonna be OK." She undid the restraints on her sister.

"Sis, Richard, he's…"

"I know. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Rachel assured her before Arsenal heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming."

Rachel put a finger on her lips as Annie nodded as she and Arsenal and Red Arrow and Katana were hiding from King and Prometheus.

"We will find you. You can't hide from us." Takeo said as he put down his mask.

"No need." Katana shot back as she, Arsenal and Red Arrow showed up. "We're done hiding."

"Sister-in-law." Takeo smirked.

"Daughter." King smiled. "It's been a while. Our fates are aligned."

"No. Not fate." Red Arrow protested. "We came here to put an end to all this. Once and for all."

"I know that your friend, Miss Gibson, is here." King smirked as Rachel paled. "You hurt my son's feelings. You need to pay for that."

"You'll have to go through us." Arsenal snarled.

" _With pleasure._ " Prometheus engaged Arsenal and Katana as Red Arrow tried to block King's sword.

* * *

Team Arrow, Constantine, Red Hood, Nightwing, Nyssa and a group of her assassins, Green Arrow, Merlyn, Spartan, Deathstroke, Shado, Black Canary and remaining members of Birds of Prey were going down underground in an elevator.

"For what it's worth, it's been an honor to fight by your side, guys." Merlyn said.

"The pleasure was mine, Thomas." Nyssa smiled.

* * *

Catwoman opened a door and widened her eyes as she called out to Sara. "Hey!"

Sara widened her eyes to see a woman in chains in the room, weak and pale as sheet, with stark white hair. " _Caitlin_?"

"Sara…" She murmured.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Sara freed her as she leaned onto her shoulder before Caitlin regained her color and her hair turned white.

"No. I have some scores to settle." Killer Frost hissed.

* * *

They jumped down from the elevator, facing Cain, Dragon, Shiva, the three remaining horsemen, the caped figure and Nora Darhk.

"Stop this, or we'll make you." Green Arrow growled.

"You cannot stop what's coming, Mr. Queen. The Beast shall rise and a new world will be born from the ashes of the old one. Everything you know, will fall."

"Not if we can help it." Nyssa sneered.

"John, now!" Green Arrow ordered as Constantine fired a magic blast as Nora did the same and as the two magic balls impacted, an explosion followed, knocking them all on the ground.

* * *

Rachel ordered her sister to be quiet as she nodded as Katana, Arsenal and Red Arrow were fighting King and Prometheus.

King dodged as Mia attacked with her bow and hit her in the face with the hilt of his sword. King attacked as Mia blocked with her bow and she hit him in the chest, making him stumble back. King grabbed Mia's leg as she attempted to kick him and threw her down.

Prometheus blocked with his sword as Roy attacked with his batons and Tatsu attacked with her sword. Prometheus swung his sword as Roy and Tatsu jumped back as he scratched the fabric of their suits.

" _Even if you strike us down, we'll rise again. The Beast offers life eternal._ " Prometheus goaded.

"There's no damage you can do to us that can't be undone." King added as Miaknelt down, panting out. "I'll give you only chance to experience it with us. Or are you still the wretched coward, that buries her head in the sand, rather than face the truth? You cannot win. The Beast will destroy everything. It will spare its loyal followers."

Mia glared. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." She engaged King and used her bow to attack as King blocked with his sword as Roy and Tatsu kept on fighting Takeo. Takeo blocked both Roy's and Tatsu's attacks simultaneously with his bow and sword as their weapons crossed before he pushed them back.

Rachel tried to sneak past them before two guards entered the room and she grabbed a nearby wrench and hit one of them in the head, knocking him out but the other guard pulled out a knife as she jumped back, dodging and he grabbed her by her throat as Rachel choked out. Rachel tried to punch him in the face and kick him in the crotch but he was much larger and stronger than her as she choked out before Henry entered, shooting down the guard strangling Rachel. "How is it that you get yourselves into this deep shit?"

"I keep asking myself that all the time." Rachel shrugged as she and Henry saw Arsenal, Red Arrow and Katana fighting King and Prometheus.

"Oh, not these guys again." Henry groaned.

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan, Red Hood, Nightwing, Merlyn, Black Canary, Mr. Terrific, the Canary, Ragman, Nyssa, Speedy, Deathstroke, Shado, Constantine, Huntress and Batgirl and the members of the League of Assassins were fighting Cain, Shiva, Nora, the three Horsemen, the caped figure and the ninjas of the League of Shadows as they kept on coming in relentless waves.

"They won't give up." Nyssa panted out.

"We need to end them." Oliver said as two ninjas engaged him as he and Tommy shot them down, while Helena, Thea, Rene, Jason and Diggle were shooting from a distance and Curtis was using his T-Spheres and Slade, Dick, Nyssa, Shado, Barbara, Rory, Dinah and Laurel engaged the ninjas in close combat, alongside with Nyssa's assassins. Slade and Nyssa sliced some of the ninjas down before Slade blocked as Joe attacked with his sword. Slade pushed Joe back as Joe smirked.

"That's it! Don't hold back!" Joe said, satisfied by Slade's ruthlessness.

Laurel, Dinah and Sara engaged Shiva, who blocked their blows and jumped and spun around, knocking all three of them down before Barbara jumped at her and knocked her down but Shiva recovered.

Oliver blocked with his bow as Cain threw punches. Cain headbutted Oliver and knocked him down but Oliver recovered, kicking Cain as Cain stumbled back.

Tommy dodged as the caped figure punched him and stabbed it in the chest but the caped figure was unfazed before it threw Tommy away.

* * *

Henry fired at Takeo but it didn't even faze him. "That's not possible." Takeo turned around and faced Henry and Rachel as Henry stepped up in front of her. "Stay behind me."

Tatsu tried to attack Takeo but he threw her at Mia, knocking them on the ground and kicked Roy back, dazing him as King looked at Rachel.

"You're the woman, who had been spying on Thomas and lied to him from the start. You broke my son's heart." He smirked. "This cannot go unanswered." He neared Henry and Rachel.

"You'll have to go through me first." Henry sneered as he lunged at King but he tossed him aside as he hit his head and Rachel grabbed a crowbar and a wrench, trying to fend King off but he managed to get her on her knees as he neared the blade to her throat.

"Are they your family now, Speedy?" King glared at Mia. "Well, let me remind you, who you really are by taking them away." He was about to execute Rachel as Tatsu blocked his sword and kicked him back, while Roy rushed at Prometheus and grabbed him from behind but Prometheus swung his sword, slicing Roy's right arm off as he screamed out in pain and pinned his back to the wall.

"Roy!" Mia exclaimed.

"No!" Rachel wailed and Red Arrow fired an arrow to King's knee, causing for him to kneel down as she grabbed an arrow from the floor and stabbed King through his heart.

"That was for my Mom. Rot in hell, asshole." Mia sneered.

King smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you, Mia… I'm… proud to have you… as my daughter…" He choked out as he coughed out blood before collapsing on the floor.

Tatsu rushed at Takeo and stabbed him through his throat before decapitating him as she said a prayer in Japanese. Rachel approached Roy, as she took off her jacket, trying to stop the bleeding from his amputated arm. "Roy, I'm so sorry."

Roy trembled from the shock. "It's… It's OK."

"Come on, we need to get you out of here." Mia got him on his feet as Henry came to.

"Oh, God, Roy…" Henry tapped his comms. "Lyla, we need a medic, now!"

"Annie, come on!" Rachel called out to her sister as she ran to her and at the corridor, Dragon stopped them.

"I'm disappointed." Dragon smirked. "You still side with them, despite them hating you and Sara murdering your father. You should hate them."

"No. We've made mistakes on both sides and we've made our peace with them. Even if there still was some grudge between us, I hate you far more than I could ever hate them. You're the one, who made my life a living hell." Rachel glared as Katana and Red Arrow rushed at Dragon, while Arsenal leaned onto Henry.

* * *

Cain knocked Oliver on the ground with his power as Slade kept on fencing with Joe and Laurel and Barbara were fighting Jade before the caped figure grabbed Tommy and he was paling white as sheet. " _I will take your body… your soul… I will be… free once more…_ "

"Tommy!" Thea exclaimed as she fired an explosive arrow, knocking the figure on the ground as Tommy recovered and Constantine said an incantation as the figure couldn't move.

"I don't think so." The figure broke Constantine's spell and restrained him telekinetically before the figure's feet were freezing all the way up.

"Let him go." Killer Frost growled. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on, let's move!" Oliver ordered as Slade knocked Joe on the ground, Constantine telekinetically tossed Nora back, Laurel and Barbara overpowered Jade and Thea, Dinah and Helena subdued China White, while Nyssa stabbed Shiva in her chest and took her down.

"This place is going down, let's move!" Constantine barked as the caped figure tried to stop them but Tommy tackled the figure to the ground and restrained it.

"Go!"

"Tommy…" Oliver tried to protest.

"I'll hold them off, go!" Tommy yelled as Oliver reluctantly nodded, leaving his best friend behind.

* * *

Dragon suddenly collapsed down on the ground, dead, to everyone's confusion.

"We gotta go, this place is gonna explode." Henry ordered as they, with White Canary, Lyla, Batman, Rachel, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Katana and the rest were running outside the building as it exploded and crumbled.

* * *

Team Arrow, Birds of Prey, Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Deathstroke, Constantine, Lyla, Rachel and her sister, Annie and Nyssa were staring at the devastated building as the police surrounded the ruins before Rachel looked around. "Where's Tommy?" Nobody said anything as Rachel noticed their sad looks. "Oliver? Where's Tommy? Please." Oliver didn't look her in the eye as she shook her head. "No. No." She broke down in tears as Laurel hugged her tightly, sobbing as well, reliving, when she lost Tommy the first time as everyone looked down grimly, grieving once again Tommy Merlyn's sacrifice.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	13. Epilogue

**This chapter serves as the concluding epilogue to _LEAGUE OF SHADOWS_. I hope you have liked this story until its end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

As the following years passed by, Team Arrow kept on continuing legacy of the Green Arrow and Tommy Merlyn. After the fall of the League of Shadows, Roy was recovering from his arm being amputated by Prometheus for months before Bruce Wayne funded a surgery that replaced his severed arm by a mechanical one that allowed him to continue as the archer vigilante in crimson leather known as Arsenal. Eventually, Roy left Team Arrow temporarily and he and Dick Grayson, known as Nightwing, formed a new team of heroes, called the Outsiders and Roy has been balancing his role as Arsenal both in Team Arrow and Outsiders, while trying to maintain his relationship with Thea.

As Caitlin was rescued from the grasps of League of Shadows, she returned to Central City and rejoined the Team Flash as she sought the cure for ridding herself of her Killer Frost persona.

Jason Todd left Star City and began to travel across globe, trying to make up for his past sins and began hunting dangerous mercenaries as vigilante known as the Red Hood and from time to time, he has been an ally to Justice League, Birds of Prey, Outsiders and Team Arrow.

Both Oliver and Sara retired from vigilante business, as Oliver wanted to focus on family life with Laurel and their daughter Ashley and sometime later, Laurel gave birth to a son she named Connor. Occasionally, Oliver would seek out Samantha and their son William, trying to maintain a good relationship between them as well. Eventually, Laurel went into semi-retirement from as the Black Canary and took up the mantle, when she was truly needed with the Birds of Prey as she and Oliver went into isolation to focus on family life and Oliver instead began training new recruits that joined the Justice League, the Outsiders, the Birds of Prey and Team Arrow before he decided they were ready. A few of them passed, with bruises and complaints about his harsh training.

Sara and Henry were trying to rekindle their relationship after past tragedies and betrayals and heartbreaks, and it didn't take too long. Sara gave birth to fraternal twins that she and Henry raised. The boy was named Peter, after a prisoner on _Amazo_ , that sacrificed himself to stop Slade and the girl was named Mary, after Henry's deceased girlfriend, who gave birth to his deceased daughter Ashley. Henry continued working in A.R.G.U.S. and eventually was promoted to Deputy Chief and he became a direct supervisor of the Birds of Prey.

When it was truly needed, Rip Hunter occasionally required Oliver's and Sara's help as they joined the Legends, when they were in a desperate situation in their adventures before coming back to their loved ones. Sometimes it took a few hours, sometimes days, weeks, even months before they eventually came back.

Eventually, Bruce and Selina married as they continued their relationship and lived through amazing adventures throughout the following years. Helena maintained her relationship with Dick, despite both of them being members of different teams as they, alongside with Laurel, Barbara, Mia and Tatsu continued to work together in the Birds of Prey.

Rachel forced herself into isolation as she grieved losing Tommy and mourning her parents' memory, alongside with her sister Annie and shut everyone out for months before they could reach her and console her. Eventually, she made amends with everyone, including Sara and forgiving her for her father's death, accepting that he was not the man she had believed him to be and she did her best trying to be as friendly with them as she could, out of guilt and grief, and everyone did their best to be there for her before she finally could move on.

Constantine and Zatanna sought more sorcerers and supernatural beings, forming together a team called Justice League Dark that would help them fend off supernatural threats such as the Beast itself.

Slade Wilson joined the Suicide Squad as their leader, with Black Siren as the newest members as the remaining members of the squad were more afraid of him, rather than getting their heads blown off in case of insubordination.

Nyssa al Ghul, Shado and the League of Assassins kept on hunting the remaining members of the League of Shadows. China White perished in the explosion of Imperial Ring but there were no signs of Joe Wilson, Nora Darhk, Lady Shiva or Cheshire, leading everyone to suspect they were alive but none of them were able to track them down, though it wasn't the last time they have faced them.

* * *

 _ **Four years later**_

" _Today has been four years since the destruction of Imperial Ring Financial. The reason behind this attack is still unknown but the police suspects Star City vigilantes in being involved, alongside with the new archer that showed up after the exposure of Oliver Queen as the Arrow and the Green Arrow and there have been no sightings of vigilante known as Merlyn but other vigilantes associated with him and the Green Arrow remain active. However, it was revealed that Imperial Ring was actually a shell company of a criminal organization known as the Ninth Circle and Merlyn's sacrifice has not been forgotten…_ "

* * *

Rachel approached the grave of her parents as she knelt down, alongside with her sister as she pulled out the letter from Constantine, with her father's handwriting.

"Hey, Dad." Rachel smiled. "It's been… ten years now." A stray tear rolled down her cheek. "For so long, I blamed myself for what happened. And now, knowing the truth… I wish you had told me the truth from the start about why you were trying to save Mom. I would've at least tried to understand. But… your secrets and your obsession with magic is what got us into this mess. And since then…" She sniffed. "First Richard lost it, then I met Tommy and I lied to him at first and we were then gonna start over and I fell in love with him… I just wish things had gone differently. But… I can't change the past. Not without making things worse. I only wish I could tell you that I'm sorry. I miss you and Mom so much, you know? Constantine told me that you would have done anything for us… I… you may not have shown it… but you really loved and cared about us. And I've been hating myself for what happened and when I found out the truth, I didn't know what to think anymore but… I don't want to blame anyone anymore." She knelt down and touched the gravestone. "I found love and I was happy and I had friends, who protected me no matter what, even after how I messed it up in the first time… I hope you're proud of me. But… I think it's time I said ' _goodbye_ '. I love you." She wiped her wet cheek as she got up as Sara, Laurel, Oliver and Diggle hugged her.

"We're here for you." Oliver assured her.

"You don't need to go through this alone." Laurel promised.

Rachel nodded, holding back tears. "Thank you."

* * *

At the dinner, Oliver, Laurel, their daughter Ashley, Rachel and her sister Annie, Thea, Roy, Diggle, Henry, his sister Nicole, Mia and Sara were toasting the sacrifice of Tommy Merlyn as everyone raised their glasses. "To Tommy Merlyn. A good friend of ours."

"To Tommy." Everyone said.

"If anyone has some words to say, now would be the best time." Henry said as Oliver cleared his throat.

"Tommy was… my best friend. My brother. No matter what happened, we both had each other's backs. And while… fate had other plans for us as our paths collided, we were able to… get past all the tragedies, heartbreaks and we forgave each other for the betrayals. And I'll always remember him as the man, who sacrificed himself to save the people he loved. Wherever you are now, Tommy, I hope you've found your peace. You'll always be with me and you'll always be my brother."

Thea then spoke up. "He was there for me, when I lost Ollie and he did best to look after me. And he's as much my brother as Ollie is and… I wish we had more time to make things right after everything that happened."

Laurel cleared her throat. "When I lost Ollie, I thought Tommy was the one. But… I guess it was never meant to be. For what it's worth, I'll always cherish what we had. And I'm glad he eventually found someone." She smiled as Rachel. "Even though, it was a… very rocky start to say the last but you were able to find your way."

Diggle spoke up. "I saw in Tommy, what I saw in Oliver. A man, who believed he was past redemption, despite trying to make up for his sins. And I think he may have done a better job than Oliver did. And he's become as much of my brother-in-arms as the rest of you, guys."

They turned to Rachel, who was hesitant to speak up. "I… I know I messed it up, when we first met. I wish things had been different but if I could take it all back and do things the right way, I would. I would have done anything to fix that. But, despite the fact that it was a lie at first, we found a way to make it work. He saved my life and he was there for me, when my Mom was suffering and when I was about to do something that probably would have haunted me forever." She turned to Sara guiltily as they reluctantly looked at each other. "I'll always love him and I'll never forget what he's done for me. In another world, we would have been happy if we had each other." Their faces were sad as they shared solemn looks. "But eventually, he forgave me and… if not for him, I never would have met such amazing guys like you. Even though, if I'm being honest, sometimes, I don't know if I deserve to be your friend. But I'll do my best to be a good friend to you as much as I can, as I have been. What happened in the past, should stay in the past." She turned to Sara. "All we can do is move on and live with our sins and mistakes. And find a way to forgive ourselves, despite the fact that it's not easy. And I'm glad that I have you, guys, to help me and that we're all there for each other to find a way to go on. The most important thing in life for me will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now. To family. And to Tommy Merlyn."

"To family. And to Tommy Merlyn." They all toasted as they drank their glasses.

* * *

 ** _Nanda Parbat_**

The assassin knelt before Nyssa as she approached him. "When I nursed you back to health four years ago, you asked me to serve me as a penance for your sins as Prometheus and to make up for your father's sins and to repay me for helping you defeat my sister. It has been four years. I believe it is time to absolve you of your debt."

"Is there anything waiting for me out there?"

"She never forgot you." Nyssa assured him. "She never moved on. Despite everything, she still loves you. And she would want to see you again."

"Do you believe we can move past everything?" The assassin asked hesitantly.

"If you truly love her as much as I believe she loves you, I believe you will make it work." Nyssa nodded.

"Then, in all my humility, if I may ask you…"

"Thomas Merlyn. _Kafarra_ , _Wareeth Al Sa-Her_ , I release you." Nyssa said. "You may reclaim your name and your past life."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Rachel hugged everyone as she smiled at them. "Thank you."

"See you soon." Laurel assured her as Rachel was entering her car before she looked at the reflection in the car window and widened her eyes to see a dark-haired man with blue eyes.

"Hey." Tommy said as Rachel turned around and stood there in shock. "It's been a while."

" _Tommy…_ " Rachel whispered as her heart stopped for a moment and she hesitantly touched him. "Is it really you? Am I… is this real?" Her voice started to break and eyes getting wet as Tommy simply smiled and she hugged him and kissed him fiercely. "Oh, God, Tommy… I'm… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed out as she embraced him tightly again. "I'm so sorry for everything… please, don't hate me…"

"It's OK, Rachel. We'll figure this out." Tommy assured her, patting her on her back.

"Don't hate me, please… I wouldn't take it if you hate me…" Then, she wiped her eyes. "How… why… I thought you were dead for real this time."

"It doesn't matter." Tommy said. "What matters is that I'm back. And we promised to each other that we'd find a way to work through this. Does that promise still stand from your side of things?"

She again kissed him before hugging him again. "I'm never gonna give up on what we have. And I'm not gonna betray you, ever again. I'll always be by your side no matter what. I love you."

"That's my girl. I love you too, honey." Tommy smiled as Thea went out and widened her eyes.

" _Tommy_?"

Tommy turned around and smiled. "Hi, Speedy."

"Tommy!" Thea rushed at Tommy and they both fell on the pavement as she hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" She then pounded him in the shoulder. "You scared the crap out of us, you idiot! Four years!"

Tommy laughed. "I'm glad you haven't changed, Thea."

A moment later, Laurel, Oliver, Sara and everyone else went out, shocked to see Tommy alive before they approached him and showered him with hugs, apologies, hellos and kisses.

"So, what did I miss?" Tommy asked. "I did hear that Joe survive but I wasn't exactly able to face him since I was halfway across the world."

Everyone tensed at the dreadful memories over the past few years.

* * *

 _ **Present, four years ago**_

Joe Wilson woke up in a hospital bed as he got up and found a suit in a closet as he put in on and went out to see a bald man at the table. "Lex Luthor."

"I hope you like Salisbury steak, Mr. Wilson. I must say, I was impressed by your… recent endeavors. Your and Miss Nguyen's and your father's. Though it's a pity that your world-changing scheme didn't end the way you wanted. I've always been more a man of science and logic, rather than magic." Lex said as he swallowed his steak. "Have a seat."

"Why am I here, Mr. Luthor?" Joe asked.

"As you have seen, the world keeps changing and people need to adapt to these changes. Now we have men with gadgets, space knights, sorcerers, demigods and immortal assassins and they all unite to create their leagues to bring about the change they want." Lex explained. "I was impressed by H.I.V.E., the Ninth Circle and the League of Shadows but they all lacked vision. Even Talia al Ghul. I'm sure that if we work together, we can achieve our own vision. But in order to do that, we have to level the playing field, Mr. Wilson."

"What are you saying?" Joe narrowed his eyes.

"To put it plainly…" Lex smirked. "Don't you think we should have a league of our own?"

* * *

 **Yes, Lex Luthor, Cheshire, Joe Wilson and more villains have formed the Injustice League, a villain version of Justice League.**

 **I do not plan to write a sequel because I honestly don't know how would it even go in the first place but if someone is up to the challenge and want to continue _THE DAR(H)K WAR_ saga, feel free to PM me to discuss it. I hope you have enjoyed this story from the beginning to the end and see you soon with another Arrowverse story hopefully.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this story to it's very end and please review if you have liked this story until it's very end. BTW, "Kafarra" means "penance" in Arabic. I thought it would be fitting for Tommy.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
